Angels Blink and Chaos Ensues
by RomanTinkerBell1709
Summary: A stranger finds themselves shifted from one world to another and thrown into circumstances they could never possibly comprehend. Her life, sanity and heart breaking even more so when she discovers truths previously unknown that threaten to shatter her entire being. I Do Not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters aside from My OC (Angel/Blinx) T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_**I realised too late that the first chapter to this had been accidentally switched with another.  
Don't know how the hell it happened...it must have been an off day for me, but it's all fixed now.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**RomanTinkerBell**_

* * *

Chapter 1

She stared at her reflection in the surface of the puddle, wondering if it had rained last night.  
She was positive that it hadn't, it didn't look like it had, everything was dry and there weren't any other puddles around, even the craters in the road were dry.

_'Get it together Angel! It's just a puddle! Someone was probably just watering their garden or something!' _

But even as she looked at it, it gave her the creeps.

It seemed deeper than it looked, but she could see the pavement underneath the water.

She had to keep moving forward. She had an appointment that had to be kept.  
So she put one foot in front of her and stepped into it her other foot moving up behind her to come in front of the other.

The sun blinded her as she moved forward and she stumbled on the dirt path...which had been pavement seconds ago.

She blinked down at her feet and raised her eyes to look around her.

She was in a deserted...field? Maybe, she couldn't be sure.  
She walked forward thinking she may meet someone.

_'What's going on here?! Maybe I slipped or something? Hit my head? I'm dreaming that's all! It all a dream! I stumbled when the sun got in my eyes, but I don't really remember falling.'_

She started down at her feet as she walked; only stopping when she came to the edge of a cliff.  
Looking down over said cliff she saw there was no ocean, forest or wide wild expanse underneath there was only clouds.

She backed away from the edge staring out in front of her into the cloudy nothingness.

She turned to look at where she had come from.

There was a windmill not too far from where she had begun.

_'Maybe there'll be someone who can help me?'_

She approached the door and knocked.

There was a clashing and banging of metal from the other side as well as yelling, in what sounded like French.

The door opened a little and a pair of blue eye pierced her own.  
The door opened a little further and a face was recognisable, not one she knew, but a face none the less and one that looked friendly enough.

"Who are you?" the voice was thick with accent, French to be exact.

"Who is it?! Is it a Cyclonian?!"

The other voice was so abrupt (and somewhat harsh) that she stepped back, now a little nervous, and tripped over a chicken.

She looked at the chicken surprised while it seemed to look at her incredulously it's look became somewhat animated as it eyed her off.

_'How does that even work?!'_

The door opened further and a girl stood by her a second later, a short older man in stove armour stood in the doorway giving her crazy eyes. Now she was worried.

"She doesn't look like a Cyclonian Grandpapa"

"You never can tell, be on your guard"

She blinked looking from the chicken and the man, to the girl standing above her and spoke quietly in her fear.

"My name's Angelique. What are you talking about?"

The girl above her looked down at her, her gaze softening slightly.  
When she spoke she spoke to the old man "She looks so scared Grandpapa. Do you really think she could be a Cyclonian?"

The short man came and stood by the girl, his grand-daughter, still eyeing Angelique.

After a minute or two he breathed out.

"No Dove. She's no Cyclonian." He seemed almost disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since finding herself there. Angel still didn't know how she got there, but now she knew where she was and why Dove and her Grandfather, Wren, acted the way they did upon her arrival.  
She was in a place called The Atmos, on a little Terra called Gale, which was prone to Cyclonian attacks, Cyclonians being from a Terra called Cyclonia.

These Cyclonians, technical term Talons, were under orders from their Master, Cyclonis,Who was on a mission to try and take over The Atmos.  
Angel didn't like any of this. She was taken from her perfectly peaceful home, by some god forsaken force and thrown into a war stricken world without any reason as to why. She was still hoping she'd hit her head and was dreaming.  
So far, since she'd been on Gale, there had been no attacks. Mainly thanks to the Terra's Sky Knights, it's protectors.

As she stared out the window she saw little dots on the horizon but thought nothing of it...until Dove looked out the window...and started to flip out.  
She ran screaming to Wren and came back to Angel throwing some sort of metal armour over her head and started to push her out the door.  
"Angel, find anything that can be used as ammunition! We have some piled up already, but we may need more!" Dove ran to the catapult while Wren loaded it. Angel ran around the back of the windmill and picked up a few things to bring around to the front. She helped Wren to load and cheered when three Talons fell from their Skimmers or whatever they called their flying motorcycles. Didn't matter to Angel, she was looking to live.

In a matter of minutes the few Talons that they had knocked off had been replaced seven to one and a small army began to assemble. Terra Gale's Sky Knights appeared a minute later and a minute after that Angel disappeared again behind the windmill, when she thought about it later she wished she had stayed there...but that didn't mean she was a coward!  
It seemed several Talons had broken free from the group and were now making their way towards the small Terra that was her new home.  
Shots were being fired and it took everything she had not to retreat. Dove was missing from the Catapult and Wren was screaming to the skies, when he saw Angel, he ran towards her screaming at her to get inside only for him to be shot at. The shot itself ricocheted off his armour sending him face first into the dirt. She ran forward and pulled him to his feet "Don't worry about me Angel. They don't want an old man, just get inside and look after yourself they only take those who they think will be of some use to them. They've already taken Dove, again"  
_'He's an old coot if he thinks I'm just gonna leave him out here!' _and she started to move as quickly and carefully as she could, after all she wasn't looking to die anytime soon and whether or not he like it, Wren wasn't going to either.

She was almost to the door when a stinging sensation pulled at the roots of her hair and she was forcefully pulled backwards away from Wren. A deep throated chuckle emitted from behind her and Wren's face paled noticeably.  
"Hello old man. Long time no see. Not meaning to be rude but I really must be going. I'll be taking her as well. So long" Angel was dragged towards a ride and made to sit in front of the maniac, encased in his arms meaning _'There's no chance of escape.'_ and could only watch Wren's face fall from a distance as she was flown into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're all liking it so far, there's plenty more to come!**

Chapter 3

Angel had been thrown into a crowded cell on the Cyclonian Air-Ship. She had tried looking for Dove but eventually found out that she wasn't anywhere nearby. All was quiet in her cell, everyone knew what happened to someone further down who had made a scene. Some, like Angel, had seen exactly what had happened, and she didn't care for it. The victim looked to only be about twelve or thirteen, and everything in the situation had made her cringe, maybe because she had a mother complex about her, a need to protect anyone who was younger than her.  
So from then on, any conversations that took place were whispered and hidden from view.  
There were all different sorts of people in the cells, a lot of people/people but a lot of **other** people as well, Humanoid Rabbit/Dog people and Fish Men to name a few.

She didn't socialize, so the whispering didn't really have anything to do with her, at least it didn't until she was pulled roughly out of her cell by two Talons and cuffed then lead, or rather pulled, down the hall to stand in front of the man who had stolen her.  
He was handsome enough, but his shining red eyes creeped her out to no extent.  
"You are to be escorted to the Bridge. It seems the Master caught sight of you upon our return and has taken an interest in you. Be on your best behaviour and I assure you, you won't be harmed...much" Angel wasn't sure if it was the situation or the fact that she had finally had enough of everything, but she did nothing but stare at his face bored, pursing and chewing the inside of her lip waiting patiently.  
He scowled at her but turned away walking down the hall, one of the Talons gave her a shove and she started after him.

When she got to the Bridge the first thing she did was move further in towards the window. _'This view is incredible! I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday'_ as she was staring out said window a light voice spoke from behind her "You there, remove the shackles. She 's no prisoner" her eye's didn't move from the view in front of her as she was un-cuffed.  
A movement beside her was what brought her out of her trance. A girl, no more than fourteen or fifteen, stood staring her in the eye and smiling at her. Her smile sent a shiver down Angel's spine. _'He said "Master". This couldn't possibly be __**The**__ Master Cyclonis, could it?'_ the girl linked arms with Angel and turned her away from window "What do you call yourself?" the girl was the same height as her so she was looking directly into her eyes and if the other guy didn't creep her out, this girl certainly did! There seemed to be a deranged look about them, but you wouldn't see it unless you actually looked.  
"Angel. It's really Angelique, but I prefer Angel" the girl's eyes brightened and her smile widened "Angel, it really is you" the last part Angel hardly heard but the name sounded sweet as it fell from her mouth, didn't mean Angel liked it.  
"My name is Cyclonis"  
_'No bets needed!'_

"Come Angel, join me for a stroll. I'll give you a tour of the ship" Angel felt Cyclonis didn't like being told no. So she smiled a little "I'd like that" she was pulled forward in the direction Cyclonis wanted to go, only stopping when the red eyed man stepped in front of them. "Master I must protest, she is a prisoner and you yourself have many duties to attend" Cyclonis scowled and her eyes narrowed but she didn't seem to lose her cool at all. "I'll leave those duties in your capable hands Dark Ace. And as for the _"prisoner"_" here she mimed quotations "As I said before when the cuffs were removed" she made sure to emphasise this last part "She is no prisoner. She's my sister"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel was currently in her new quarters, which so happened to be across from Cyclonis. She had, in the end, been shown around the ship by some Talons as Cyclonis, or rather...her sister, had been called back to the Bridge.  
That little nugget of information, finding out who was whose sister, had come as a worrying, and Angel felt rather incriminating, shock. But at this present moment her curiosity overcame her worry as she stared down her bedroom door. It was really useless to try and do anything else she couldn't read anything because she couldn't actually **read** the language and she couldn't help out around the ship because she was actually quite useless.  
She heard a door slam out front of hers _'Most likely my new "sibling"'_ she sat there for another minute or so and then decided to do something stupid.

The door made a slight "thunk" as it slid open. Angel stepped forward until her nose almost touched the door opposite _'This would have to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done'_ she raised her hand and knocked.  
"I thought I said that NO ONE is to disturb me!"

_'But according to her, I'm not just anyone'_ Angel drew a shaky breath hoping that her words wouldn't when she spoke "It's me. Are you alright?" silence was the only reply. She thought for a moment that nothing would happen. That she should return to the room across the hall and pretend like nothing had happened.

She was breathing easy until the door opened. Cyclonis looked different without her massive cape. They stared each other in the eye, again, Cyclonis looking a little worse for wear.  
"I'm fine, just tired is all. I work with stupid people all day, they drive me insane" here she gave a light laugh; Angel snickered to keep pretences "Do you wanna hang?" Cyclonis just looked at her, confused "No-one's ever asked me that before" Angel smiled a little "Well I'm your sister. If you ever need to talk, you don't really need to ask" She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth as she was instantly pulled in to the room _'I think this might be a little out of character for her. She doesn't seem to know what to do next'_ it was true, Cyclonis looked as confused as Angel felt.

"Do you wanna talk about it or do you want a change of subject?" Cyclonis thought for a second "I suppose you would have a lot of questions you want answers to" Angel started but gave a curt nod all the same "I do but I didn't think now would be a good time" Cyclonis stared wide eyed and shook her head "No, now's a perfect time. What do you want to know first?" Angel blinked for a few seconds "Do you know how I got here?" Cyclonis hesitated "Unfortunately no. But I'm glad you've finally come home. I suppose I should explain. You were nine when you went missing. At least they told me you went missing. I was only two at the time, which makes you the older sibling" she said this with a friendly smile "I found out later that there had been a battle, which had been the perfect excuse, and that mother had wiped your memory and performed a complicated ritual intending to send both of us away, but it only worked on you. Obviously I was too young to remember much of anything else. But I remembered you, my big sister" as Cyclonis was speaking Angel realized that they had both taken a seat, one at the desk and the other on the bed. Not that it really mattered much.

_'What matters at the moment I think, is finding out what my memories were and how to, maybe, get them back. Might also want to look into why the ritual worked on me and not on Cyclonis. Something else is at work here! And why did she hesitate when I asked if she knew how I got here? She's not telling me everything I need to know! I need to get out of here, and as soon as possible!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, they reached Cyclonia. It was an ominous set of towers surrounded by purple, electrified, rumbling clouds.  
When they had first entered Cyclonian air space, Angel had thought Night had come early it was so dark. Well not dark enough that you couldn't see, but dark enough.  
Nothing major had happened in those few days from their last stop to here. She had talked with Cyclonis a bit since their last chat, Cyclonis seeming interested to hear about where Angel had been all these years. She also seemed worried about a Sky Knight crew called the Storm Hawks, saying that they had interrupted her plans on multiple occasions, she seemed to think that with sister by her side now, nothing and no-one could do wrong by her.

Angel had gone down to the cells a couple of times to see the child that had been abused by the guard. Even if it did cower away from her. She brought a homemade first aid kit, as it seemed to be the favourite to pick on.  
Due to her change of clothes everyone seemed to fear her. It was sad that just changing into a Talon uniform made everyone afraid (except for the Talons and Cyclonis obviously).  
As she dropped the kit into the cell a guard came to her side questioning her actions, as she stared into the cell she felt like she was going to cry "They're used as slaves yes?" the guard answered with a simple yes and Angel turned to him "Then it would do no good to have physically broken slaves before they're even put to use" he opened his mouth to argue but her gentle yet stern stare silenced him as she gave an unasked statement a serious answer "You know my standing. I would think you smart not to question my actions. You best not tell anyone about this" with that she left, leaving the guard looking after her puzzled, as well as the cells inhabitants.  
Angel couldn't bring herself to look for Dove; for fear that her only friend would be lost to her if she ever found out who she really was.

What made it worse for Angel was that she wouldn't mind if she hadn't met her new found sister. They were two completely different people, one a mad woman, the other just trying to find a way to survive and find people she could call friends.

They docked at Cyclonia, this took about ten minutes, and they were off the ship in fifteen. Cyclonis, Angel and The Dark Ace (with a few Talon guards) were the first off and were greeted by a tall thin woman and a fat man with a mace. _'Both of them look as crazy as each other'_

"Master, welcome back!" the tall woman replied "I trust you had a successful venture?" Cyclonis stared at this woman somewhat annoyed so Angel answered for her "it was successful in some instances and not so much in others. But there were some instances when success was excelled. Does that answer your question?" the woman and the man looked toward Angel, her looking perplexed and irritated while he just looked plain confused. Cyclonis looked at her sister out the corner of her eye, an amused grin appearing on her features. "Who are you to answer for the Master?" she questioned with a snarl, "Ravess, Snipe, I'd like to introduce Angelique. My sister" the looks that adorned their features was priceless and Angel couldn't help but laugh lightly while Cyclonis chuckled herself.

Amusement seeped from Angel's words as she spoke again "I suppose you'll have to watch yourselves from now on. Who knows what might happen if you don't" her look directed at them was anything but amused, more a sadistic mystery, one you wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone knew who sister she was, but none of them really knew who she was.  
They all assumed that she was as twisted and as crazy as Cyclonis.

Because of these assumptions Angel had been going down to the cells a lot more recently.  
She felt obligated to try and ease the suffering of the prisoners, mainly because she didn't want them roping her in with her sister, blood may be thicker than water but blood could be poisoned.

On this particular day, Angel had dropped by the mining area of the Terra.  
From what she had been told it would eventually become the site for another lab, this one a Genetics Lab, to do something or other with crystals and the effects they had on someone's body.  
Basically seeing if the person could use the power of the crystal, without having to use the crystal (complicated I know)

This particular day, would be the day where Angel's fortunes changed, and all that happened was a small trip.

Angel hadn't tripped, but somebody had tripped and caused a minor disturbance, which provoked the guard enough to start with the whip.

A pained whine (much like a dog) echoed through the small chamber as the sour end of the whip came down for a second time upon its victim.  
As it came back, it was within reaching distance of Angel, who grabbed it and gave a vicious tug.  
The guard turned, ready to give a beating.  
Angel, still holding the end, was ready to give a tongue lashing.

She'd already had enough, and now they all just seemed to provoke her.

When she spoke, her tone was soft and sweet.  
"Do you think this is the way to get them to do anything?"

He breathed in, but did not speak.

"What happened here?"

Her sight fell on the Humanoid Rabbit cross Dog Creature lying on the floor, it stiffened visibly under her gaze while the Guard gained his courage to answer  
"Well ma'am, what happened was-"  
Without removing her gaze, she spoke evenly to the Guard "That question wasn't directed at you"

The creature jumped, then growled at her

"Let's start again shall we. I've never encountered your kind before, what are you exactly?"  
The creature blinked in surprise "I'm Blizzarian"

"You should end that sentence with ma'am" hissed the guard but Angel only waved him off "You sound Canadian. What's your name?"

"Ma'am you shouldn't be asking prisoners their names!"

Angel chuckled "Ignore him; he's a stickler for the rules. Go on"  
the Blizzarian hesitated "Digger"

Angel chuckled lightly and a kind smile graced her features "Hello Digger, I'm Angel. Now Digger, can you tell me exactly what happened here?"

She moved closer to Digger and offered him her hand, only he didn't move  
"It's okay. I don't bite those who're kind to me"

By now, everyone within the small mining area had stopped to see just what was happening, so everyone watched as the Blizzarian took the Cyclonians hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I tripped. As ya can see it's not really great for even ground, eh"

Angel smiled again and shook her head a little  
"No. No it's not; I can see what you mean. You right?"

Digger nodded and smiled back

Angel then turned to the Guard.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop and a dark feeling ebbed it's way through out, a visible shiver seemed to run through the Guards body and Digger made a mental note not to provoke her.  
"As for you" her tone was icy and sharp  
"You are relieved of your duties. Effective immediately. Go to the docking bay and find something useful to do with your time. They might be prisoners but they do work, and it does not do well to provoke them! It was nice to meet you Digger"

And with that Angel made her exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Angel had finally made it to the exit she was met with a very dark and somewhat suave voice "My, my. Well, well, what a temper we have. You certainly know how to make a scene"  
_'Dark Ace'_ she spun round searching for him and found him only inches away from her, making her step back with surprise. Her eyes widened and she swallowed the breath she had taken seconds before.

"I'm right though. It doesn't do well to provoke the prisoners. Any number of things could happen" he smirked at her remark "Were you preventing a possible mutiny? Or trying to help a possible friend?" Angel breathed in, fear taking grip in her heart "Which is it Angelique? You know, I've been watching you for a while, don't think I haven't, and it does not do well to treat prisoners with respect nor does it do well, to provoke me" with that he entered the mining area and Angel released the breath she had been holding '_I need to get out of here as soon as possible. If possible could be now that would be even better!'_

From then on, Angel (despite The Dark Ace's words) would go down to the mining area every day. And every day she would meet with Digger and just talk.  
She would question him about himself and his home and he would ask her what a Canadian was, which very quickly became his nickname, which he didn't seem to mind.  
It turns out The Dark Ace hadn't said anything to her sister and none of the Talons were brave enough, so it was quite easy to form a friendship with Digger.  
It was also safe to say that none of the other Talons wanted to lose their jobs and so no more prisoner abuse happened while Angel was around, although Digger had informed her of a few instances when it did, but there was little that could be done as she wasn't around at those times.

Right now, Angel was seated on the floor of the mine, back against a wall, thinking very hard to herself when suddenly Digger was snapping his fingers in her face "You okay there? You look like you were trying to break boulders with your mind" Angel chuckled and ran her fingers through her cropped hair, blue orbs staring at him slightly amused "Be cool if I could, but no. Just thinking. About nothing and everything" Digger whistled "That's too deep for my liking. Why don't ya tell me about yourself eh? I mean I know you're Cyclonis' sister, but there's something different about you. You were missing for all those years, so where did you grow up?" Angel breathed out through her nose scratching her head "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you! I wouldn't really know how to explain it anyways Canadian" Digger looked rather crestfallen his long ears drooping and replied with a simple "Oh" Angel raised her brows and ran her fingers through her hair again, a kind and amused grin forming on her face. "Okay. But don't laugh alright! Coz this is all true whether or not you want to believe it. I grew up in another dimension, okay? There I said it!" Digger looked interested now "Keep going eh!" Angel shrugged and breathed out for a second time "I don't know how I got here" she dropped her voice to a whisper "But I think '_My Beloved Sister'_ has something to do with it. I grew up in a small neighbourhood, in a city, on an Island Continent that's surrounded by water there are seven other large Continents also surrounded by water, and if you were to go up past the cloud layer to the moon, you would be looking at a ball of earth and water. The ball, coincidentally enough, is called Earth" she looked up to see not only Digger, but two or three other prisoners listening to her talk all of them thoroughly intrigued with her story, all of them bright eyed and bushytailed, Digger being the only one with an actual bushy tail.  
Angel smiled friendly and then continued with her story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angel had been on Cyclonia for a few weeks now, feeling somewhat sorry for herself. She didn't have a plan as to how she would escape but she felt horrid for even considering it, because she didn't want to leave Dove or Digger behind.  
She still hadn't found Dove, mainly because it was only Digger and two or three others (including Dove) who actually knew her, these few people knew her as Angel, everyone else referred to her as Angelique, Cyclonis' sister.

Angel was, at the moment, seated in her new room. Just sitting there mulling things over and wondering what her next move should be when the blare of an alarm sounded outside her door.  
She ran out of her room and down the hall into the throne room, her sister joining her minutes later. "What's going on?!"  
"Intruders! Ravess! Snipe! Get out there and get rid of whoever it is that's knocking on our door! Angel, please go back to your room"  
_'Not if I can help it! If there's a rescue going on I want in!'_

Angel did run back to her room, but only to change into something more casual and fill a small backpack with necessities then, as soon as the coast was clear, she bolted in the direction of the cells.

The cells were still locked when she got there as the guards were still stationed to their post _'This is way too easy!' _Angel smirked asan idea formed in her mind approaching the guards "You're needed" the guards nodded and ran past her. _'Way too easy!' _her smirk grew into a full blown crooked grin as she pulled up the hood on her jacket and grabbed the key off the hook.  
Running to the first cell she unlocked the door and threw it open moving along to the next. There were twenty cells in total, each packed to the brim with prisoners (about thirty in each) who, when they saw what was happening, started to make her job a little more difficult. Able bodies from the first three cells moved further down to try and force open other doors while others piled out through the small exit.

She didn't hear it straight off, she'd moved down to the seventh cell when she heard people calling and screaming. At first she thought the Talon Guards had made a reappearance, but then she heard it "The Storm Hawks! The Storm Hawks are here!" she had just made her way to the ninth cell when the lock was blown open making her stumble back and fall. She was expecting to hit the stone floor but she didn't to get that far. A pair of arms and a body had prevented her from hitting said floor, the person somehow managing to slide underneath her and catch her at the same time. There was a groan from behind her and whoever it was pushed her off, she only jumped to her feet and moved to the next cell looking to get out of there as quickly as possible.

There was a sickening squeaking and crunch of metal being broken and she looked around in time to duck as one of the heavy cell doors was thrown toward her at another cell which just so happened to break the lock _'I'm having almost a creepy case of déjà vu. This feels like my fist days here all over again! Crossed with Wrens mad destroy all Cyclonians obsession! I just honestly don't know! What the heck is going on here?!'_ As she sat there in a mild state of shock a humanoid Rhino came into view. He moved in front of the cell's door, took a firm hold and then proceeded to pull the door clean off its hinges, she could only sit and stare, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide.  
As the Rhino man set the door down next to the cell she thought to herself _'I'm not needed here' _"Oi!" he stared over at her blinking as she made her way closer to him. She grabbed his hand and dropped the key in it "Here's the key. If anyone needs me, I'll be out side"  
_'__Exit, Stage Left!'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel made a point to disappear into the crowd of prisoners making their escape. _'If I keep to the middle of the crowd there's less likely chance of being noticed by unwanted people in general'_. The large group of prisoners (plus the Rhino and his mate) rounded a corner only to be met with a large metal door. The Rhino Man made his way to the front, cracked his knuckles together and tried to shift the door, to no avail. "Uhh Finn, it's not moving" this _"Finn"_ gave a worried squeak and moved next to his Rhino friend speaking in hushed whispers, Angel sighed, rolling her eyes. And then she heard a voice she hadn't heard in weeks, an accented voice that suspiciously sounded like French. "What's going on?"  
_'So much for keeping to the middle of the pack!'_ Angel pushed her way towards the doors access panel and punched in the code, leaning against the wall and watching amused as the door rose upwards her eyes then falling on the astonished looks of the two boys and Dove as they looked up _'No doubt wondering_ _what's going on'  
_"I was dragged though here a few days ago" their attention snapped onto her and Dove's eyes lit up like lights "I saw them punch in the code. Memorized it." Angel stated casually with a shrug.

She ducked through the door, Dove following her lead then everyone else.  
Dove ran up beside her "Angel it's good to see you're alright. I was wondering what happened to you" Angel looked over at her and smiled, then faltered and skidded to a stop. Turning to the other two she posed a question that had not occurred to her previously, "Where are we going?" the Rhino's friend (a blue eyed spiky blonde haired boy) also skidded to a stop in front of her, nearly mowing her down but it was the Rhino who answered her question "Our ship is meeting us at docking bay six" Angel deadpanned "We're nowhere **near** bay six! But I know a short cut, we have to move quick! Come on!"

She ran further into the room and then moved off to the right, down a wide hall with the group close on her heels. They encountered no other doors or blockades of any kind and certainly no Talons or other Cyclonians on their way there, it was unnerving but Angel figured that the other two had some friends who were acting as a distraction _'But still, I need to tone it down, they might get suspicious. The path spits up ahead. Maybe if I...' _Angel tripped over her own feet trying to slow down and rolled onto her knees and looked from one path to the other, feigning confusion "Uhhh...I don't know where to go from here" Dove came to her side and pointed down a path "This way" Angel looked up at her as she got to her feet "Are you sure? How d'you know?" Dove pulled Angel in a direction as she explained "I was brought through here a few times too, I know how to get to Bay six from here"

Within five minutes they had reached Docking Bay Six and saw a Carrier waiting for them with the Bay doors open. Everyone rushed onboard, some moving further in to make room for others. Angel lost sight of Dove and the other two, she could hear them calling to each other though and suddenly another voice was heard over the speakers asking if everyone was on yet and two minutes later the doors were closing.  
Angel leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath _'I haven't run like that in god knows how long'_ her legs gave way beneath her and closed her eyes, breathing heavy._'I can't believe I'm finally outta there. I wonder what'll happen when Cyclonis finds out I'm gone. I wonder what'll happen when she finds out I helped! Well I know I definitely can't find out, it might be the last thing I do!'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It'd been hours and while the other prisoners settled into their renewed freedom Angel wandered, inspecting her new surroundings, even if they were only temporary.  
She put her headphones on and chose a song from her IPod (one of the things she'd brought with her from Earth) walking slowly onto the Bridge.  
She remembered the conversation she'd had with Dove about an hour ago;

_They had begun dropping people off at their home Terra's when Dove tackled her from behind, pulling her into a hug._ _"Angel! How are you? The Cyclonians didn't hurt you too bad did they? Where were they keeping you?"__ Angel smiled at her friend gently __"I'm fine, don't worry. I kept my nose out of trouble and have no scars to show for it"  
__**'Well no physical scars anyway'**__ she turned to Dove and gripped her firmly by the shoulders __"Dove, you have to listen to me now. I'm serious, but don't be worried. I want you to know straight from the off that this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me! I'm not going back with you to Gale"_ _Dove stared at her wide eyed __"Why not?! You're perfectly able to stay with us for however long you want! I know Grandpapa would say the same!"_ _Angel fought back tears as she pulled the other into another hug _"I just can't. I have to keep moving"  
_**'It's for your safety'**_

Dove had been dropped back with her grandfather minutes later and Angel had hidden herself away, except for now moving to the Bridge. She didn't dare disturb the Pilot but was glad to notice that she wasn't the only one who'd had the same idea. She noticed a door leading to a small open observation deck around the outside of the Bridge, she moved out through said door and down a little to lean on the window, watching the sky as it passed by slowly. They had left Terra Blizzaris twenty minutes ago, but she hadn't seen Digger at all. _'I suppose it's for the best'_

Hours felt like minutes as she stood there. She hardly noticed the Carrier stopping and starting at the different Terra's. She couldn't stop thinking about what her next move should be. She didn't know anyone else other than Dove, Wren and Digger (and obviously select people on Cyclonia) and she'd never been to any other Terra aside from Gale and Cyclonia. That and she didn't have any money or place she could stay.  
The door was still open and from her place on the window she could hear someone inside say "Finally! That's everyone back on their home Terra's!" she couldn't hear the muffled conversation that followed and wasn't really paying attention when someone came to join her, leaning on the rail. "Our Pilot informs me that you've been out here for a while. Is there any particular place we can drop you?" Angel said nothing but only stared through her peripherals at the speaker.  
He wasn't looking at her but she could see his bright red hair blowing in the breeze created by the motion of the ship. "Not a talker huh?" he joked, she directed her vision back out front "If you'd been through what I have over the past few weeks, you wouldn't talk much. Especially to people you don't know" he stared at her but she didn't move. His lips curled into a crooked grin "Touché" they stood there for another minute, her gaze eventually falling on him _'He looks that same age as Cyclonis'_. She moved next to him, leaning on the rail "Drop me anywhere, it doesn't matter." He looked at her hard "Which Terra do you come from?"  
"I don't come from anywhere"  
"Do you have any family?"  
"Not here"

He continued to look at her, then gently directed her inside. Angel dropped her gaze, not really wanting to stick around much longer "Look next place you land, I'll get off and won't get back on, okay"  
"We'll figure that out when we get to it. What's your name?" Angel hesitated _'No doubt they know about me, and think I'm like my sister. They can't know I'm me!'_ Angel looked up as the other faces in the room turned to her "Blinx. With an X not the 'ks"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The room was dead silent, until blonde boy started snickering. His snicker turning into full blown laughter and he was laughing so hard that he could hardly get a word out when he spoke "Blinx?! **Blinx?! **With an X" he fell into another fit of laughter "What kinda name is Blinx?!" Angel (or rather Blinx now) scowled.  
The other girl in the room, a dark skinned girl with light orange eyes, turned to him, appalled and embarrassed by his behaviour "FINN! Don't make fun of her! It's not her fault her parents named her Blinx" a devious look appeared on Blinx' face "Your name's Finn? It sounds like you should be an ugly Fish Man" she stated almost offhandedly, he stopped laughing instantly but there were a few snorts and snickers from the others in the room. His eyes narrowed "Did you just call me a Fish Man?" Blinx crossed her arms and stared at him challengingly "An **Ugly** Fish Man. Got a problem **Fish Boy**?"  
"That was uncalled for"  
"So was your laughter"  
"You know, you're cute but you're a bitch!" Blinx remained nonchalant "Thank you" Finn scowled "For which part?"  
"The Bitch part" she answered, it was at this point that the red head decided to step in "Alright, enough of the friendly banter"  
_'I don't think anything could wipe the smile from his face'._

He turned to Blinx, his emerald eyes sparkling with silent mirth "So Blinx, I guess Finn introduced himself. This is Piper-"He pointed to the girl "She's our navigation and tactics specialist, This is Stork our Carrier Pilot-"he pointed towards the wheel where a green creature was situated, skilfully guiding the ship. A weird little blue creature, resembling a cosmic rabbit, jumped up onto the red heads shoulder and chirped "This is Radarr, he's our _"Mission's Specialist"" _Blinx moved forward and started scratching Radarr under his chin, the little creature gave a purr and fell forward off the shoulder he was currently seated on, some light laughter filled the room, but not from Finn.  
"I'm Aerrow, I'm leader of the Storm Hawks and Sky Knight and that's Junko, he's the flight engineer "he pointed to the Rhino Man who she had seen on Cyclonia. Junko waved to her and then faltered "Hey! I know you! You were that girl who was running around the prison area. You gave me the keys!" Blinx smiled "Yeah. That was me" Blinx then pointed to Finn "And he shot at me" the room was dead silent as all eye's turned to Finn again, who was previously glaring out the window and now was wide eyed and gaping like a fish _'His actions also represent his name' _his brain seemed to click back into gear "Hey I did **not** shoot **at **you! I shot at the **lock**!"  
"Which I was standing in front of. What do you think could've happened if you had hit me?!"  
"Well for a start, we wouldn't be having this painful conversation now!" Piper chose this moment to put in her two cents "Finn! You shot at her?!" Finn rounded on her "Don't you start!"

"**ENOUGH!**"  
_'Boy. Don't wanna be on the wrong side of him!'_

"I didn't bring her in here to make problems! Blinx, you said you don't come from anywhere. What exactly did you mean" Blinx looked at her feet again, hesitating "I don't really want to go into any of it. Besides, I reckon if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway" everything became quiet until Finn (who was looking out the window again) said moodily "Sounds suspicions. Drop her at the next Terra, let them deal with her. It's what she wants obviously"

"You're only saying that 'cause she gave you lip. You gave it back **and** you shot at her! She has nowhere to go and she has no family!" Finn huffed and Blinx swore she heard him mumble **_"I shot at the lock!"  
_**Blinx then thought of something, something she thought she may regret later if either Cyclonis or these guys found out the truth. She was nervous now, but just because she was nervous didn't mean she was a coward! "Umm, Aerrow? I know we've only just met and I know I'm going out on a limb here but...Can I hang with you guys? I mean at least until I can figure myself out?" Aerrow looked at her calculatedly, and then looked around at his crew. His eyesight landed on Piper and he smiled a crooked smile. Piper squealed and dashed over to Blinx' side, linking arms and dragging her off "You can stay as long as you want!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's seeming a little slow to get into it and I apologise for that, but bear with me. **  
**I divvy up the chapters into an A4 page in a Word Doc, that's why it seems like it takes forever.**  
**Please keep reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

It had been a few days and so far everyone had been friendly, well except for Finn. He didn't like her and that was fine, not everybody likes everybody...she didn't like him. They got into multiple fights every day, even more so (apparently) than him and Piper.

Speaking of Piper, on that first day she had dragged Blinx to her Crystal Lab. Blinx remembered the stupid question that dropped from her mouth;

_"Crystals? You mean those pretty sparkling things that you pull outta the ground? If it's a "Crystal Lab" I'm guessing they don't just sit around looking pretty?" Piper laughed "You've lived in Atmos your whole life and act like crystals are shiny objects that do nothing!"  
Blinx realised that she'd dropped herself in something "We don't have crystals on my Terra" Piper blinked at her looking shocked and stopping in the middle of the hall "Well how do you power your Rides? How do you protect yourselves?" Blinx answered as truthfully as she could "We have other methods, most of them experimental, but they work"_

She remembered the look on Piper's face when she said that and she'd pulled Blinx into her room where she kept her for three hours as she explained all the functions and uses of all the crystals she had and knew of, sometimes showing her some of them and what they could do. By the time Blinx had gotten out of there she could easily say she knew most of what Piper knew, she just wouldn't be able to recall it all.

There had been few talon attacks during the days, but no-one she knew who would know her, which was lucky. She'd stayed on board with Stork during those times, leaving the heavy work to those with the capabilities.  
She'd had a discussion with Aerrow about the things she knew. Like if she knew how to ride a Skimmer? If she knew how to fight? If she knew anything about engineering? She had to say no to everything and her stomach dropped further and further into the floor as her mind wandered to the thought _'They're not gonna let me stay. I'm as useless here as I was on Cyclonia!' _Aerrow only gave her a sad smile but didn't press the matter further.

On this particular day she was sitting in front of a window on the Bridge while Stork was steering. It was this particular day that a group of Talons chose to attack. Nothing unusual...only the Dark Ace was at the head of the pack! The alarm blared and she jumped to her feet, and as the others ran into the room she ran out, bumping someone on her way out. She ran to her room and locked herself in _'I can't let him see me! I can't let him take me back there! Not after I just escaped!'_

The ship shook as a few shots struck the sides, nothing that would leave any permanent damage though. After a few minutes of silence (and after she pulled herself out from under her bed) she unlocked her door and moved cautiously out into the hall and towards the Bridge again. As she got to the door a noise turned her attention back to where she had been. Aerrow was being dragged around the corner by Finn with Radarr darting around his feet. The horror of the situation was realised when Radarr tripped them both up. Blinx rushed down the hall to where they were, "What happened?!" Finn looked up at her, scowling "As we were coming in, Aerrow's ride fell apart underneath him. His shoulder's dislocated" Blinx sat Aerrow against the wall and looked him in the eye "Do you trust me?" he looked at her questioningly but nodded. She positioned her hands around his shoulder "On three. Don't panic"

"What d'you mean on three?" Aerrow questioned worryingly  
"One..." he screamed as she popped his shoulder back into place. He groaned in pain then gave a spluttered laugh "That wasn't three" she snickered and turned to Finn "We still need to get him to the Med Bay"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they reached the Med Bay, Blinx went in search of bandages while Finn dumped Aerrow on a bed. He then joined her, his scowl still on his face "What did you do?! If you made his injury worse-"  
"**Shut Up Finn!** I don't have time to deal with you! Now, are there any other injuries I should know about?!"  
"Not if you're gonna hurt him again there's not!" Blinx rolled her eyes and moved over to Aerrow "I'm just gonna bandage your arm to your body. Sorta like it's in a sling. Only for a little while, just as a precaution. We don't want you doing any further damage to it" he stared at her as she proceeded "Why didn't you tell me you could do this stuff?"  
"You didn't ask. Besides, Piper showed me the Healing Crystal she has. It didn't seem logical to really say that I knew some stuff"

She didn't look up until she'd finished "Were there any other injuries?" he shook his head "Just bumps and bruises. I'm sorry about Finn by the way. He's usually a nice guy" Blinx looked around her "Oh is he gone? I didn't notice. Though I thought I felt fewer eyes on me." Aerrow gave a light laugh "How much of this stuff do you know anyway?" Blinx sighed in thought "Not a lot really, just basics. I'd be totally useless if anything serious happened. It's really just CPR, First Aid and what I learned from my parents"  
"You said you didn't have family"  
"I said I didn't have family **here**"  
"What's CPR?"  
"It's a technique used to resuscitate people who aren't breathing, there's also the Heimlich mauver but that's only used when people are choking"

Neither had noticed Radarr crawl into the room. He was staring at them strangely but eventually threw his hands up and turned to leave the room...only to be trampled by Piper as she rushed in. He whined thinking he needed a holiday away from the crazy people. "Aerrow I got the-" she stopped short when she saw Aerrow's arm "- Healing Crystal?"

"Piper! Meet the Condor's resident Doctor!" Piper looked towards Blinx as Blinx looked at Aerrow "I think General Practitioner is probably a better reference. seeing as I'm not actually a trained Doctor. But you can be my assistant" she said pointing to Piper "Hook him up to that Healing Crystal and it'll definitely heal up his shoulder better" and with that she made her way out of the room and back to her room. Now she knew it was safe she didn't need to go to the Bridge

As she entered her room, the last thing she was expecting was to hear a voice behind her saying "That was impressive" she made a noise of annoyance "Anyone else would think that **was** a compliment" she said turning to Finn. He was leaning on the wall next to the door with a hard accusing look on his face "So I guess you've cemented your place in the team, for now anyways" her eyes narrowed "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing really. So, you wanna explain why you bolted from the Bridge so quickly before the battle even started? Why didn't you stick around and help Stork?"  
"I have my reasons. They involve not getting taken back to Cyclonia mainly" She answered plainly "Junko thought it might be that. But personally, I think there's something more to it. The undeniable fear that was plaster all over your face was hard to miss" Blinx paused for a moment. Until realisation hit like bricks "It was you I bumped into-"  
"-While you were running like a Scaredy Cat from the Bridge. I know you're hiding something _"Blinx"_ and when I find out what, I'll happily kick you of the Condor myself, from the highest point possible into the Wastelands below"  
"You won't keep to that threat!" she hissed. If looks could kill, she'd be dead, then again so would he, if she had her way.

He said nothing as he left, his glare holding. Blinx could only stare at his back until her door closed _'You won't be able to keep that threat. Not if I have anything to do with it!'_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She sat on her bed holding and staring at a Saucepan. An odd thing to most, but to Blinx it held some memories;

_Angel saw Dove's Saucepan Helmet sitting on a table next to them and picked it up, placing it on the girls head. Dove looked up to where she knew it was and proceeded to remove it, handing it back to Angel "I want you to keep it. If you're not coming back to Gale, I want you to have something to remember me by and so you have something to protect your head! I know you "enjoy" walking into walls and doorways" she paused for a moment "Know that you're always welcome on Terra Gale"_

"Umm...why are you holding a Saucepan?" Blinx looked up as Junko and Aerrow (With Radarr) entered _'Does anybody knock on this ship?!'_

"A friend gave it to me" the boys looked at each other oddly "What for? So you could cook better?" the three of them laughed at Junko's question, even though it seemed quite reasonable.  
"My friend used it as a helmet when she had it. That and she wants me to have some sort of protection where ever I end up" Radarr made a curious sound "A Helmet huh?" Aerrow commented, he thought for a second until Junko made a curious statement "Don't we know someone like that? It sounds kinda familiar" Blinx tilted her head in curiosity. "I was just thinking the same thing" Aerrow replied to Junko "This friend of yours, it wouldn't happen to be a girl called Dove would it?" she blinked at Aerrow's question "Yeah. That's her. You know her?"  
"Yeah. We helped out her and her Grandfather one time. So you're from Terra Gale huh? Why didn't you get off on Gale and why did she give you that?" Blinx looked back down at the saucepan "She gave it to me when I said I wasn't going back with her, and I'm not from Gale"

"Did you meet Dove on Cyclonia then?" Junko questioned "I met her before we were captured. I somehow ended up on Terra Gale, out front of her Windmill. Wren first thought I was a Cyclonian and at one point I think he was ready to throw me over the side of the Terra" she laughed lightly at the memory of first encounters...and the chicken. "Yeah, he wanted to do the same to us" Aerrow laughed

Blinx looked towards Aerrow's shoulder "All better now?" his arm was still wrapped to his body, but he nodded "All better now" she sighed "You probably won't need it wrapped anymore" he hesitated while Junko and Radarr snickered "He thought he might leave it on for a bit. Just to be sure" Junko answered for him "So, in other words, you couldn't get it off" Junko and Radarr laughed while Aerrow looked at her sheepishly as she made her way over to him and began to undo the bandage for him "At least we know you can do your job well"  
"I guess Aerrow came in for that reason alone" Junko said smiling "I came into tell you that we've made course for Terra Blizzaris"  
_'Blizzaris? Digger!'_

"Why are we landing on Blizzaris?" Aerrow starched his arm about, silently rejoicing in the feeling of movement "We're just taking a break and catching up with some friends we haven't seen in a while"  
_'Taking a break? Already? You guys don't really do much of anything, you don't really run into too many Talons and don't do missions __**everyday**'_

"Do you wanna come to the Bridge and see the Terra?" Blinx nodded and followed them out winding the bandage as she walked _'It'll be good to see Digger again. I just hope he remembers me'_  
"One of the members of the Absolute Zeros, that's the squadron there, was captured by Cyclonia and we thought while we were there, we would question him as to whether he knows what they're planning. Would it be okay if we asked you a few questions too?" Aerrow asked "You've had me here for a while, you could've asked me anytime" Blinx stated quickly "Piper figured it would be better to see if your stories collaborate"  
_'Please don't let me be found out!'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blizzaris was as its name intended. Cold.  
Stork stayed on the Condor, something about the freezing conditions would be his doom, always the optimist Stork (note the sarcasm)  
Blinx was wrapped up as snugly as she could be.  
Finn and Junko had gone off somewhere, Piper was hanging out with Suzi-Lu the resident Sky Knight and some of the other girls while Aerrow and Blinx were currently on the search for Digger. Suzi had told them that he was hanging with the rest of the squad, meaning he could be anywhere and according to Aerrow there were some places where she couldn't go, just because she was a girl. _'I reckon Digger would have a laugh, he knows I'm no lady!'_  
She was jumping on the spot while Aerrow was off checking somewhere when the radio buzzed **_"Come in Aerrow! Aerrow are you there?"_**it scared her half to death that she dropped it in the snow and almost didn't want to pick it up for fear of frost bite.

"Piper, it's Blinx. Aerrow's off checking one of the boys sites at the moment. Left me standing here like a numpty he did! Can I take a message?"  
_'I feel like some sort of answering machine'  
__**"So you're still out looking for the boys?"**_ Blinx made a face at the device in her hand _'I thought that much was obvious'_ but she answered Piper with a simple "Yeah. What's the problem?"

**_"Oh no problem"_** Piper replied offhandedly **_"It's just they turned up fifteen minutes ago saying they hadn't seen you yet"_**

_'That'd be right'_ Blinx felt her eye twitch in annoyance and she contemplated throwing the communicator back into the snow...as far as she could peg it. "Alright then. Don't let them go **anywhere**! I'm not gonna half freeze again just because they wanted to go out for a spin! When Aerrow get back we'll make our way to you" there was no reply for a moment then a male accented voice spoke **_"Where abouts are you eh? We'll come pick you guys up"_** she made another face "How the hell am I supposed to know where I am! This is my first time being here!" again there was a pause before an answer **_"Are there any distinctive features or landmarks around you that could help pin point your location?"_**

_'I don't like to say idiotic BUT!'  
_"Uh snow. Uh snow and uh yeah more snow!" she unintentionally screamed her last few words. Laughter bubbled through the speaker **_"Someone's touchy!"  
_**"OF COURSE I'M TOUCY I'M FREEZING!"

"Blinx why are you screaming at the communicator?" Aerrows vivid hair was obvious against the glowing expanse that played as his backdrop. She lobbed the communicator to him and zoned out as a new conversation took place.  
Two minutes later Aerrow was clicking his fingers in her face, snapping her out of her trance. "They're coming to pick us up. They should be here in about five minutes or so"

_'So that means more jumping for me'  
_"Maybe when were done with the questions you should go back to the Condor. You look like you need to get warm"

_'Well I didn't exactly pack properly now did I?!' _She gave him a look that went with her sarcastic thought_._

Three minutes later the roaring of engines gained their attention as three decked out snow mobiles flew over a snowy mound, flew being the operative word! One slid to a stop at her side, giving her a good look at the driver _'Digger?!'_ he gave a mock bow from where he sat "Your carriage awaits" she gave him a scrutinizing look "Am I allowed on that thing?" he returned her look "Just this once" she made a noise in her throat and shrugged, then clambered on behind him placing her arms about his waist and gripping tight. He smirked "Holding tight enough eh?"  
"Let's just say, if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" he laughed and she leaned her head on his back as they took off.  
She gave a light squeeze _'It's good to see you Digger. I missed you'_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The drive back was scary, well scary to watch more than anything. Digger drove well and not too outrageous, unlike his mates who were pulling stunts whilst throwing themselves over snow dunes. "So Blinx" Digger said this loud enough for her to hear but not too loud so the others could "How'd you come up with that?" she looked in the direction of the other three. Aerrow was clinging for life to one of the other drivers as the accelerator was put to the floor while the final flipped over the top of them nearly ramming into Digger and herself, Digger slamming the brakes just in time. "It just came to me in the heat of the situation" she finally said "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" she buried her head into his back again "I don't know what they know about me. I couldn't tell them who I was; I don't know what they would do then. Also it keeps me off Cyclonian radar" he gave a nod "Clever"  
"Thank you"  
_'But maybe too clever for my own good'_ her mind wandering back to what Finn had said earlier.

**"Is the princess feeling any warmer eh?"** a voice close to them yelled over the engine rev.  
Her face deadpanned as she looked at the source **"And your name is?" **His grin was lopsided as he answered **"Billy Rex"  
**She smirked _'Billy and Mandy! I am such a child...'_

**"Can I call you Rex?"** his grin never faltered **"I'm not a dog eh"**  
**"Could've fooled me, you're as excitable as one!"** he gave a cheeky grin and zoomed on ahead again, Digger grinned as well "We'll be there in a minute" he muttered

As they entered the village one (or maybe two) of the Blizzarians howled, no doubt to let Piper and their leader know they were back. They pulled up in front of an ice hut, Blinx thought that it looked colder in there than it did outside and she wasn't wrong.  
She followed Aerrow in and chose to stand when she was offered a seat at a table (ice chairs and all) she wasn't going to risk her liver freezing. "So what can you tell us about your time at Cyclonia? Do you know if they're planning anything big?" Aerrow questioned "I can't tell you if they're planning anything eh" Digger answered "I was made to work at the mining area of the Terra. I'm not sure what we were mining for, if we were mining for anything. Other than that we were kept in the cells day and night" Aerrow put on his thinking face "That doesn't give us much insight. Blinx, what about you?" she breathed in slowly "I wasn't made to work in the mining areas. I worked as a cleaner. I actually heard some of the Talons talking about a new lab being built. Maybe that's where umm..." she looked over to Digger pretending not to know him and he replied the same as when they had first met "Digger"  
"Digger was working." Aerrow looked at her curious "Do you know what sort of lab?"

_'Yes'  
_"No. Sorry"

"That's alright. We'll find out eventually. Also, do either of you know anything about a new person in Cyclonia? When I last fought Dark Ace, he said he was searching for Cyclonis' sister who had gone missing at the same time as the escape mission" Blinx tried to slow her beating heart by taking a few deep breaths, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by the long ears in the room. Digger looked at her from his spot at the table as did the others; well Aerrow looked around at the others then let his line of vision land on her. Blinx hesitated for a moment "I had a run in with her once. She's not nice. I think she may be worse than Cyclonis, but where Cyclonis is sociopathic and narcissistic, she's clever and cautious. She'd be more like a Ninja that would kill you softly" Aerrow didn't seem to understand her words but she hoped that it would convince him that it wasn't her. He turned to Digger "Did you ever meet this girl?" Digger only shook his head "Blinx did you catch the name of this girl?" at that precise moment Finn and Junko entered the small ice hut. Finn answered his questioned "Angelique. The name of Cyclonis' sister, Angelique"

_'I'm doomed! Great, now I sound like Stork!'_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Turns out a group of five Talons had been spying on the colony of Blizzarians. Nothing major. Junko, Finn and a few of the local residents had taken them out and questioned them and the name _"__Angelique"_ had come up in conversation.

After Finn had explained all this, Blinx had hopped it out of there as quick as she could complaining of frost bite and she ran back to the Condor making sure to keep her head down and her hood up should anyone (especially Talons) recognize her. Digger caught up with her slowing her down to a walk. They stayed silent for the next meter or so. "Did they buy it?" she asked him quietly "Aye, they did. But I'll pretend to know your intentions"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what you think it means. I don't' know why you've told nothing but lies to them-"  
"Can we call them false truths and they were only to protect people!"

He ignored her and went on "-But you can trust them. They're the Storm Hawks. If you tell them what you told me they could protect you and help you!"

She stopped "They'll protect me by throwing me in prison or worse!" she realised she'd raised her voice and that they were getting some curious looks from passersby.  
Digger's eye's held hurt, she sighed and moved closer linking arms with him and moving on slowly "You have to understand Canadian, I'm try to protect you and me"  
"How is pretending not to know me protecting me?" Blinx thought for a moment and then gave a short laugh "I have some selfish motives huh? I think, if I'm found and they ask about associates, I'll say none and if you get caught I would expect you not to know me" he gave her a nudge in her side "You're just making excuses now" they smiled at each other and she gave his arm a squeeze "I'd rather hug you, you know"  
"Are you really suffering from frost bite?"  
"I have never been more cold in my life"

Blinx had been sitting in her room on the Condor for half a minute, just thinking. Digger had brought her back and then headed back to the others after giving her the hug she'd rather have.

_'I really do have a lot of selfish motives. What exactly did I think I was doing when I escaped? I didn't think things through properly!' _her anger at herself swelled in her chest and the old Radio in the corner of her room crackled to life playing one of her favourite songs. She moved over to it and turned it off. She moved back over to her spot _'Finn has every right to be suspicious. I'm not who I say I am! But that doesn't mean I'm the person I described!'_ the song started to play again, clearer than it had been before. "I thought I turned you off!" she moved to unplug the device and did so with vigour (it was hard to do so, but she managed)  
As soon as she turned her back the music began to play again clear as a bell. She felt a shiver go up her spine and she gulped as she turned back eying off the radio _'But I just unplugged that?' _she picked up the Radio _'And that's a song from Earth! How did I not notice that?!'_ there was a pulsing though her fingers. She dropped the Radio as it sparked in her hands. The sound of wood and electronics being annihilated on the floor. The sound crackled and faded quickly. She moved to the door, twinges of fear rippling through her body, the door opened and she leaned in the doorway realisation giving way to thought _'How do I explain that?! What would they think then? It would only be a matter of minutes before some suspicion arose!'_

Another song crackled though the broken speakers, one she knew. One from Earth. She turned back to look at the pieces. She felt her pocket, her IPod was still there, she never went anywhere without it and she had been listening to it with Digger half an hour ago. Specifically this song. She moved back into the room, shutting and locking the door _'I've been doing that a lot lately. Time to figure out what's going on!'_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The song had stopped five minutes ago. After thirty seconds Blinx had been used to it and now she was wishing that she hadn't accidentally smashed the radio. She had been sifting through its remains for a few minutes trying to see if anyone had been playing games (most likely Finn if anyone). Once she was satisfied that there was nothing more than it needed, she started to pick the pieces up off the floor and dump them in a bin. _'I wonder what that was? Was that me?'_ she remembered her sister telling her about her powers, they weren't something like this though, Cyclonis had actually shown her some of her powers. Cyclonis was a Crystal Mage, as they called it here, she had the ability to use the power of any crystal just by holding it in her hand. But this seemed something different. Then she remembered what Cyclonis had told her about their mother the first day she had met her on the Cyclonian air ship _'She said mother performed a ritual that sent me away. Could our mother have had powers? Does Cyclonis have the same sort of powers as mother or does she have her own? And if mother did have powers and Cyclonis has some sort does that mean I do?'_ there was a sound behind her. She turned to the shelf behind her picking up the object that had fallen, just a small crystal that Piper had given her, it was lucky it didn't smash.

She turned back placing the crystal on the desk staring hard at it _'I don't think that should've fallen'_ there was a clattering from the shelf behind her again. There was a small ornamental ball situated on a stand. The ball itself looked to be made of glass or some other breakable material and seemed to bounce and sway on its stand. Blinx watched it for a minute as it precariously teetered on the edge, then rolled forward onto the shelf and stopped, almost staring at her, then started rolling forward again. It stopped again at the edge of the shelf, she moved forward slowly keeping her eye on the ball. The ball then seemed to leap of the shelf, plummeting toward the floor. Blinx dived for it but pulled her hand back when it stopped centimetres off the ground. She watched it wide eyed as it hovered in mid air, turning like the Earth on its Axis. She grinned to herself as she waved her hand underneath and around it _'It's definitely in mid air! No strings attached!' _she let her hand stay underneathfor a bit longer and then slowly let it drop to her side. It hovered for another moment or two and then dropped to the floor, smashing on impact.

There was a knock on her door making her jump. Several objects from different areas of the room fell from their respective shelving units, some hitting the floor others landing on the bed or the desk. "Blinx? Is that you in there?" Stork shouted through the door. Blinx moved over to the control switch and unlocked and opened the door "Hey Stork. What's up" He looked behind her his already wide eyes widening more so "I heard a noise, like something breaking"  
_'That's an understatement!'_

"What happened in here?! Are you alright?" He made it seem like he wanted her to say no.  
She looked around at the mess that was her room "Yeah I'm fine. I knocked the radio over and, next thing I know, it's a Domino Effect" he gave her an odd look "Did you want me to fix the radio?" she looked at him "Would you? That'd be cool, great, awesome!"  
"You're creeping me out" he cringed away from her.

"I know. I'm being weirder than usual, sorry!" she picked up the bin "If it's alright with you, can I come watch you work? You're kinda the only person I don't really know" his brows raised, curious and a little surprised "Uhh...yeah I suppose that's fine" she gave a chuckle and smiled at him as he stared down the hall "Um, can I ask you a question?"  
"Um, sure"  
"What exactly are you"

She'd never really taken the time to have a good look at him. Aside from him being green in colour and tall and lanky in body shape, he had long pointed ears and almost cat like features. But now that she saw him up close she realised his hair wasn't completely black and his large eyes had a yellow tinge to them

_'Ya know, up close, he's kinda cute. Too bad about the pessimist thing!'_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As they entered Storks room, he made it clear that it was a one off thing and that it did not give her permission to enter at any other time.

"You didn't answer my question Stork" he gave her an odd look "I thought you were joking" Blinx shook her head "Nup! I've never met or seen anything like you before. I honestly don't know what you are!"  
"How can you not know?"  
"Where I grew up was extremely secluded we hardly got any visitors let alone different species of people"  
"Oh. Well I'm a Merb"

That was all that was said on the matter, there was silence after that. An hour later he had fixed the radio and had sent Blinx back to her room to clean up the mess she'd

_'Aerrow was angry with her when he got back. __**"YOU! Get out! Leave! I can't believe we trusted you and you're her sister?! What were you doing here? Were you monitoring us?!" **__she turned to Finn half expecting him to scream 'I told you so' but he only looked at her, hurt and on the verge of tears. She heard Aerrow say something but it obviously wasn't meant for her when Junko came from behind pinned her arms to her sides. He then picked her up and carried her through to the Hanger. He set her down on the edge of the Runway. She faced them, noting that Radarr was the only one missing. __**"What are you gonna do?"**__ it was Pipers turn to speak __**"Surprisingly, something Finn suggested"**__ and with a heavy push from Aerrow she fell into the skies underneath.'_

Blinx woke with a start "What the hell kind of a dream was that?!" she realized she was on the floor and looking around her noticed that she was only half way through cleaning up. She looked through her small window and saw that it was still day outside and that they were still on Blizzaris. She blinked a couple of times, thoroughly confused.

"You okay there eh? Sleeping Beauty" she turned quickly, making herself dizzy and nearly cracking her neck. "Digger! Gosh don't do that!" he was seated at her desk with a grin plastered to his face that seemed larger than life.  
"How long was I out?" he scrunched up his nose in thought "Probably only four or five minutes. What happened in here eh?" he said indicating to the state of the room

"Is the door locked? I can't chance anyone else finding out" he moved over to the door and locked it then turned to her with his arms crossed "Now what happened?"  
"Do you swear you won't tell anyone?" he placed his right hand in the air and his left over his heart "I swear on my ride I won't tell a soul"

_'I don't think he realises how serious this is'_  
As if on cue something from a book case flew off and smacked him in the head.

He looked at her shocked "What just happened?!"  
"Dunno, but it's how the room got like this" Digger did some hand gestures whilst rubbing his aching head but eventually Blinx deciphered what he was saying and started her story from the beginning.

"Well I was sitting here just thinking to myself after you dropped me back before. I remember being angry with myself and next thing I know the radio started playing, didn't think much of it, turned it off. I didn't even realise that it was an Earth song that was playing. Anyway it played again, I unplugged it. It started playing again, it wasn't plugged in, I picked it up and dropped it and it stopped, or at least I thought it did it started playing another song even though it was completely demolished on the floor. Then things started falling off the shelves on their own accord"

She moved over to the remains of the glass ball  
"This was a little ball thing that rolled off its stand, stopped twice on the shelf before it moved off completely. I went to try and catch it but it hovered...**hovered!** In the air before it dropped and shattered"

He looked at her half believing "So how'd the rest of this happen?"  
"Stork knocked on the door and scared the crap outta me. Things went flying everywhere" he just looked at her "You need practice" something jumped in her brain "Hang on, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for a ride" their brows raised at each other "Sure"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**"Where exactly are we going?"** the roar of the engine echoed through the cavern tunnel drowning out her voice, to her ears anyway, god only knows how Canadian was managing with his dog like hearing. **"We're headed** **to the Backlands to meet the others and hang out there a bit"  
**

**"But I thought the Backlands were only for the boys?" **she heardhim give a short laugh **"It is, but who's to say you're really a girl eh?"** she gave a killer look at his back but said nothing in reply to his dig

**"So why exactly did you invite me on this little escapade?" **she felt him shrug **"It may be the last time I see you for a while. I figured we should hang out while we can" **she gripped him tighter, half hugging him half holding on **"You're awesome, you know that! But I don't think I'll ever get used to riding one of these things!" **he laughed again and went faster making her grip him even tighter. She silently hoped she cracked a rib.

They pulled up in front of the rest of Diggers team. Aerrow, Radarr, Finn and Junko were with them. "Why'd you bring her?"  
"Yeah I thought this was a men's only thing!"  
"I'll let you know if I see a man!" she shot

Finn and Billy Rex looked at each other then back at Digger and Blinx "Didn't Stork want to come?" Finn asked pathetically  
"Stork would rather watch paint dry then spend time with you Finn" Blinx and Finn glared at each other. "Come on guys! Just this once? I'll take her straight back to the Condor after! I won't take her through the village!" pleaded Digger.

Billy Rex and Bobby Bones, the third in the trio, discussed it between themselves for a minute until finally Rex spoke up "Fine! Just this once! But we tell no one and don't blame me if she breaks a nail eh" Blinx looked down at her hands, specifically her nails "I don't have any nails to break. They're too short" she showed him her hands to emphasise  
"And don't think we'll act like gentlemen just because you're a lady!"  
Finn scoffed at the Blizzarians comment. Blinx gave a crooked smirk and feigned a slight, bad, Texan accent "I don't know if y'all been told, but, I ain't no lady" Billy Rex gave her a scrutinizing look "Obviously. I've never met a more masculine looking female"

she jumped off the ride advancing on him quickly "Excuse me?!"  
"You're excused"  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
"Someone has to be coz' you aren't eh"  
"If I hear another **word** fall from your mouth I will kick your ass from here to next year!"  
"Only next year?"  
"I would kick you farther but I don't think you could handle more than a year!"  
"Who says I couldn't"  
"I do you pup!"  
"Oh you're cute"  
"I'm not cute! I'll mess you up!"  
"Try it!"  
"I will!"

The others stood to the side watching the verbal tennis match, Digger and Aerrow both shaking their heads. Finn was just glad it wasn't him this time and thought it was rather entertaining to watch.

Eventually both of them calmed down enough to try and enjoy each other's company, note the word try.  
Things got better after the snowball fight, courtesy of Radarr, although Blinx enjoyed taking out Finn on more than one occasion.

After a few hours they all headed back to the Condor and into the Hanger. Turns out the Storm Hawks were leaving momentarily, meaning Piper had also returned a while ago.  
The boys, save for Digger, ventured further into the air ship to say their goodbyes.

Blinx leaned against a wall while Digger leaned over her "When you said "_it may be the last time you see me"_ I didn't think it would be so soon. I think I can honestly say, you're my best friend and I'm gonna miss you" a lonely silence hung in the air for a while before anything else was said "You need to remember to practice. If what you said earlier is true, you may find it useful eh"  
"How d'you know I wasn't lying?"  
"I would **hear** if you were lying"

They chuckled to themselves before she was enveloped in his arms "You're so warm Diggs"  
He gave another chuckle but stopped short when the booming laughter of his mates filled the area. He groaned "Great! They'll never let me live it down" he stepped back "See ya soon eh!"


	21. Chapter 21

**For those of you who don't understand the Lauren Cooper reference, refer to youtube and Cathrine Tate**

Chapter 21

Digger wasn't the only one being teased.

For days afterwards, the rest of the team wouldn't leave it alone.  
Well except, surprisingly, Finn. Who became sulky whenever it was brought up.

'_Speak his name and he shall come. Creeper!'_ this came to her head as said devil appeared in her doorway. She noted that he didn't seem as cocky as usual. In fact, he looked rather nervous and sad and also looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
"So, you and Davey Digger huh?"

Blinx eyed him closely "You finally decide to jump on the band wagon?" he jumped a little "Uh no! Just curious!" she shook her head "Nah! Digger's just a friend" he nodded but stayed quiet while she moved about her room just doing little things "Wait, the what wagon?"  
She shook her head "Honestly I thought you would be the one to start it rolling"

"No seriously, what wagon?" she looked at him sceptically but said nothing about _"What Wagon"._

"Why do you even care about who I do or do not go out with?"

He tried to act cool when he replied "I don't. I just wanted to jump on the bad wagon" she raised a brow at him _'I've been doing that a lot lately'  
_"The term is **band wagon** and you're a jerk"  
'O_r at least you like to act like it!'_

He moved into the room, the door sliding closed behind him "I am not!" his rebuttal was quiet but urgent and almost sounded as if he was begging her to take it back.  
"Yes you are" her tone even and unemotional.

Both their tones became more aggressive as they continued their childish 'are not, are too' argument.

"Well if I'm a jerk then you're a bitch!"  
She deadpanned.  
"Is that the best you could come up with? I believe I've already thanked you for that" she turned away and he looked stunned for a moment "No! That's not the best I could come up with!" he yelled "but I'll get back to you on that when I do" he finished in a quieter tone.

Blinx gagged on her laughter _'I'll pretend I didn't hear that' _her brows furrowed at her own thought, curiosity taking hold a little "Why are you acting so...off?" he too joined her in curious land "Why are you acting off?"  
"I asked you first"  
"I asked you second!"

She sat down at the desk, elbow propped and chin in hand "There're no prizes for second, so why are you avoiding the question?"  
He moved forward again leaning over her "I'm not avoiding the question"

"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not"

Blinx channelled Lauren Cooper "But you are though!"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are though"  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
"Are you disrespectin' me?"  
"What? No"

She went back to leaning on her hand "Why do we do this? Why do you hate me?"

he paused in thought and all was silent in the room for a few minutes.

"Was there a reason to why you were here?" Finn opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when the ship convulsed, sending Blinx' shelves to the floor. Things that hadn't smashed days before stood no chance now

"What the hell?! I'mma hit some bitch!"  
"Well as long as it isn't me, I'm fine with it!" Finn grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room away from the mess and anymore danger she could get herself into.

They arrived on the Bridge a minute later. Aerrow barked at Finn to get to the gun and then dashed out of the room with Junko, presumably to get to the hanger and their rides.

Obviously unbeknownst to Finn, but much to Blinx' annoyance, he didn't let her hand go as he ran to the gun, ran being the operative word. She stumbled and eventually tripped, taking him down with her.  
He had somehow managed to land on his back, meaning she landed on his chest.

"Am I the only one with a strange case of déjà vu?"  
He shook his head pushing her off him and settled himself in the guns seat.

Blinx placed her chin in her palm again, scowling up at him _'Jerk!'_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stork pulled up sharply suddenly, for some reason, sending Blinx sliding across the floor on her stomach _'Best seat in the house. I ain't movin'  
_A chicken tumbled by her and she recognized it as the one from Terra Gale.  
_'When did that get here?'_

Stork pulled down the periscope and gave a squeak "Piper! It's the Dark Ace! And he's coming straight towards the ship!" Finn screamed (like a girl) as he heard this and fired a volley of shots. Piper chewed a nail "The Dark Ace!"

"Are you absolutely sure?!" Finn looked over at Blinx, suspicion crawling into his eyes.  
Stork had a look of idiosyncrasy "Evil look, Broad Sword, betrayer of the previous Storm Hawks. Yeah, I'd say it's the Dark Ace"  
She deadpanned again _'Right that's it!'_

She got to her feet falling onto the wall when the Condor shuddered again "I'd say you've got it all handled! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!"

She realised when she got back there that she spent a lot of time in said room.

_'Maybe it's because I'm not really a Storm Hawk. Or maybe it's because I'm not telling them about me. I don't know' _she was feeling extremely miserable and uncomfortable now.  
_'Maybe I should do what Digger told me to? Man! I wish Digger was here! Or I was with him! I feel so alone, I need someone to talk to' _

She sat down on the bed and shuffled herself into the corner leaning on the bed head. Her head was buried in her arms, eyes closed.

She shivered not having noticed the temperature had dropped dramatically. _'Hey! The ships stopped shaking!'_ she opened her eyes and lifted her head, but instead of seeing the metal walls of her room she saw a wall of ice. _'What the heck? What happened? What did I do?!' _

Someone entered the room and she screamed, turning into the wall and wishing she could sink into it.  
A burning sensation rising in her face.

The other person yelled and dove back out the door.  
**"When I said I'd see you soon, I didn't think it'd be this soon! And I was kinda hoping I would at least be wearing pants!"**

If Diggers blush could be seen, his whole body would be red "How'd you even get here eh? You left only nine days ago!"

"I'm so sorry Digger! I don't know what happened!" there was silence for a moment  
"Could you possibly look away so I can put some clothes on?" Blinx giggled a little to herself "I heard that eh!"  
"I haven't turned away from the wall!"

There was shuffling behind her for a few minutes until he told her it was all safe. He sat down next to her and pulled her into him _'For his sake he better not get handsy'  
_"So why don't you tell me what's happened eh"

She didn't really know how to explain and it would only be a short explanation due to the fact that it all happened so quickly (she wasn't really paying attention at the time)

"Well, the Cyclonians attacked, I was in my room, I was missing you..." when she said this he pulled her closer and gave a happy growl "...and I wished that I was where you were. I was also thinking of doing what you said and practicing. But I don't understand how I ended up here"

He thought for a moment and pulled her into his lap, hugging her, when he felt her shiver violently "What were you feeling when the radio turned on by itself?" she thought back to then, her anger rising again "I was feeling anger"

"And what were you feeling when things started moving off the shelves?"  
"Well I was calmer after a while but when they stater moving I was freaking out! Why? What are you thinking"  
"When the ball started moving were you feeling calmer?"  
"Probably. Maybe, I think"

"These 'powers' are obviously connected to your emotions. You were missing me, you were thinking of me, so you teleported to me. Your anger turned the radio on but when you unplugged and dropped it, it calmed you down enough to allow you to start moving things"

"So I have to be aware of my emotions and learn control?"

He nodded

"I just have one more question. Technically I disappeared in the middle of a battle. So how do I get back to the others?" she asked


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After two minutes, Digger placed a crystal on the desk across from the bed. "Concentrate and don't let yourself get frustrated. Try and get the crystal to come to you"  
"Is this really necessary now? Any minute they could walk into my room and I won't be there! Then when they search the ship...I won't be there!"

He looked at her in contemplation "You're right. You said you were thinking of me and then you turned up here. So it's simple, think of the Condor. Think of your room and then imagine yourself there" she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her room of metal walls, with the bed built into the wall and the long cupboard underneath where she hid during her first talon attack with the Storm Hawks. The desk against the wall with the shelves above it near the head of the bed, next to it another shelf and across from it three more shelves and a wardrobe near the door  
_'My room is basically shelves, I wonder if it was a storeroom before?'_

"Did it work?" she opened one eye. "Obviously not eh" Digger was staring at her with a grin on his face.  
"So what do I do now? I was thinking of you when I teleported here. Maybe if I think of someone on the Condor I'll get back?" she made her statement in the form of a question, thinking maybe Diggers input would help her strained mind.

He gave a nod, an indication that he agreed to her idea.  
She closed her eyes again and focused on the first person that came to mind.

This time she felt a tingling in her body, making her shift her feet slightly from the feeling. "Did it work?"  
This time she didn't open her eyes and awaited an answer, but none came.

She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in an unfamiliar room. It was blue in colour and had posters on the walls. A guitar was propped in the corner next to the door and the room was surprisingly clean and neat. _'Where the heck am I?' _as this thought ran through her head the door slid open and the blonde haired idiot entered his room.  
His blue orbs locked with hers.

"What are you doing in my room?" Finn's question was valid

"Your room?!" Blinx' voice became small and almost sound like a squeak when she thought back on it later.  
"Yeah, my room"  
She looked around her again "Um? I was looking for something of mine. Thought it might be here, just thought I'd check. I'm not accusing you of stealing or anything!" She finished quickly.

He nodded awkwardly, unconvinced and his mouth hung open slightly "Uhh, well I guess that's reasonable, although I don't tend to take things that don't belong to me. Unless it's from a Cyclonian." He moved over to his wardrobe and pulled out a towel, it was only then that she realised that he was covered in some sort of slime or goo.

He caught her staring  
"Radarr knocked over something of Storks and I slipped in it. By the way, Radarr has a stash of _"missing things"_ hidden in the vent in Aerrow's room. Whatever you're looking for, it might be in there"  
he then walked out leaving her there, seated on his bed, thinking, wondering, why she had thought of him first.

She stood, not really aware of it and not entirely sure of where her feet were taking her (if they were moving at all).

She stepped into her room, closed and locked the door and leaned against it.  
She stared around her.

The repaired radio sitting on the desk. The bin where the broken shards of various items from the shelves had been tossed. And, finally, the walls that surrounded her

_'I was right, my room is basically shelves. And it's in bad need of a paint job!'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She was bored.  
And they were getting bored of her, she could tell.

This had happened before. Everyone would ignore her. She'd be left out on her own...excluded.

She knew that they didn't really need a doctor (not that she could really be called a doctor) or anything like the sorts on board. There was always one not too far away...and they always made house calls.

There wasn't much she could do, nothing productive to help them anyways.  
She ended up playing pretty happy little house wife, doing the cleaning, cooking and the occasional laundry (if the boys remembered to bring it out of their rooms)

She didn't know how to do anything else like the others. Fighting, Flying, Maintenance or reading the maps evaded her (not that she **didn't** **know how** to read a map. She still didn't know the world enough to be able to read the maps) and the others obviously weren't willing to teach her.  
They obviously weren't all that keen on doing chores either, which was why they were more than happy to have a maid. It just meant that they didn't have to do anything.

She supposed they had _"other important things to do"._ Well, Finn was just lazy.  
Although she counted these excuses as they just were, Excuses!

They had obviously done said chores before she'd arrived on the ship and were glad now that they didn't have to bother.  
If they could find a way to have someone or something, other than her, do everything else, except what they enjoyed, she reckoned they would take up the offer!

Whether or not they liked to believe it, they were only children and didn't know how to look after themselves completely and whether or not **she** liked it, **she** was the responsible adult with a mother complex!

Stork had been the oldest until she got here, but he was still just as much a child as the rest of them!  
Then again, the same could be said for her.  
She was only a few years older than him and she knew she wasn't completely capable of looking after herself, let alone a couple of kids. No matter what she thought.  
All she knew was her patience was wearing thin!

They had landed on Atmosia, a major Terra, earlier that day. But they were only there to pick up supplies.

Blinx was seated on the runway, just watching the world move forward around her.  
She'd been practicing with her powers like she had been expressly told to by Digger and she'd managed to successfully move objects by her will on numerous occasion.  
Now that she had that down pat, she was focusing on teleporting things from one place to another, which would eventually lead to her teleporting herself.

But for the moment, with a mountain of pebbles by her side, she was content with skipping them individually across the grass.

All was quiet and peaceful...until there was a roaring of engines not too far away from her and a group of vehicles, all painted red, appeared in front of her.

"You there! Can you tell us? Are the Storm Hawks on board?"

_'If they knew who I was, they sure as hell wouldn't be saying 'you there'...then again they'd probably throw me in a cell'_

She looked at them lazily "No, they're not. They went into town about an hour ago"  
The one that spoke, nodded and they all took off again.

_'Well that was quick, to the point...and a waste of my time! Why do I feel so negative and bitter all the time now?'_

She'd started skipping stones again when the sounds of screaming reached her ears.  
Looking over to the township, she saw smoke, and laser fire.  
_'That's more than likely why those guys were looking for them. Well they made their trip for nothing'_

She sat for a few minutes, pondering what she should do, then, dashed into the Condor and her room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The place was in worse state than she'd once thought.

She pulled her hood further over her head and adjusted the scarf she'd bought on another Terra, courtesy of Piper, so it covered her features as best as possible, because if there were Talons running around, well, she didn't want to think of it.

She passed by a burning building as it collapsed in on itself, silently hoping that no-one had perished within its walls, and she pushed through the opposing throng of people running in the opposite direction, making her way to the centre of everything.

She was right about the Talons.  
And, of course, at the head of the pack was Dark Ace, who was engaged in battle with Aerrow (of course), Junko was going all _"Mad Wallop"_ on a bunch of Talons, sending them flying everywhere (she ducked as one flew in her direction, chuckling to herself as he screamed like a girl)  
Finn, Piper and Radarr were doing well too.  
Radarr was, at the moment, using her saucepan as a weapon

_'Note: Remember to get saucepan back from Radarr'_

Stork was nowhere to be seen, which was nothing unusual really, and the guys in red that had turned up at the Condor earlier were also there, handing some Talons their butts.

_'Well I'm not needed here, let's see how else I can be useful elsewhere' _

She pulled on a set of goggles she'd brought with her _'Now there's no chance someone will know me!'_

She turned and came face to face with four Talons, one of them wearing a moustache.  
They were grinning wildly and trying to look menacing, but they only succeeded in making her laugh.  
She beckoned them closer, making them thoroughly confused, but they leaned in all the same, and screamed loudly as, with a lazy flick of a finger, she sent them off their feet, flying backwards into stalls and through shop windows.

She ran down the street as fast as her feet could carry her and skidded to a stop as she heard a yell from inside another building which had just caught aflame.

She used all her strength to burst through the door and called for the person to come to her, with no reply at first she moved further in and called again.  
"Hello?! Where are you?!" she had to move quick, the place was going up quicker than she'd thought.

She heard coughing from somewhere ahead of her and ducked low as the smoke started to rise above her head.  
Moving forward she found herself in a kitchen, a bakery actually.  
She could see a body cowering underneath a table and quickly, but carefully, made her way towards it.  
A man, no older than herself gave her a terrified look as a window shattered somewhere close by "Come on! This way, stay close!"  
He nodded and she took him by the arm as they crawled through the debris piling up around them.

Twice a beam had almost crushed them, once it missed, the second time was a close call, thanks to Blinx' new found magic.  
When they reached the door they practically threw themselves through it breathing hard and hacking up smoke from their lungs.

Cheering erupted around them and Blinx looked up to the happy faces of the small crowd that had gathered _'Obviously the Talons are gone'_ one of the guys in red was tending to the victim from the fire, verifying her previous thought.

Through the tint of her goggles, she could see the Storm Hawks looking on and as Aerrow made his way toward the red group, she caught sight of Piper staring at her.  
Blinx sat on the ground, cross legged, trying to catch her breath and didn't acknowledge Piper as she crouched in front of her.  
"That was pretty brave..." Piper pulled down the scarf "...Blinx" she finished knowingly  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Blinx stated "Nope!" the orange eyed girl giggled, as her team stared on in shock and admiration.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"...It was stupid and reckless! You could've been killed!" the reprimanding had been going on for almost an hour and a half now

_'I don't think Aerrow appreciates not being the Hero' _Blinx thought

"What in your right **mind** made you think it was alright to dive into a burning building?!"

Blinx stared up at him and suppressed the smirk that threatened to show itself. "Someone calling for help" she swore under her breath as his face changed colour, matching his hair.  
It was at this point Piper spoke up "Aerrow, I fail to see how this is a problem"  
Finn nodded "I hate to agree with Piper..." the scowl that was sent his way didn't go un-noticed "...but Blinx did save that guys life"  
"I thought if anyone would be happy about this, it would be you" Blinx stated, her tone as-a-matter-of-factly.

"As punishment, you're gonna clean the entire carrier!"  
everyone blinked in confused shock.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're punishing her for doing something good?!" Stork questioned, looking at Aerrow as if he'd grown three heads

_'That blood vessel in his forehead could make it possible. I wonder why this is all such a problem?'_

"You do realise that's not much of a punishment. I've been doing that, **willingly**, for a few weeks now!"  
He faltered at her words.

The end result was her being locked in her room. Not that she minded much.  
She'd spent most of her time in her quarters when she'd first met her sister and it just gave her more time to work on her powers.

She was currently seated on her bed, staring at her IPod willing it to appear in her hand, headphones and all. But nothing was happening.

_'Maybe I need to start small...'_  
Her gaze moved around the room and focused on a pencil lying on the small desk.  
She squared her shoulders and stared at it hard.

For another few minutes nothing happened. And then, a small puff of light blue smoke and there was a small amount of lead sitting in the palm of her hand.  
She scoffed, but was pleased none the less.

Flicking the lead into the bin she focused again.

An hour later and nothing had happened. Her fury getting the better of her and rising so much so she could feel the heat.  
She gave a frustrated scream and, instead of throwing it across the room, she surprised herself by throwing a fireball and scorching the desk, obviously there was nothing but ash where the pencil had once been.

There was a terrifying screech overhead, in the vents.  
And so, using her powers, she pulled the cover off and jumped onto the desk peering in as Radarr started off down the straight, only to be pulled back by Blinx and her powers.  
She sat down on her bed, keeping Radarr hovering in the air.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

He gave a curious yet scared squawk as she stared at him, trying to look menacing, but was overcome by his cuteness.

Giggling, she started to scratch his ear  
"Don't worry Radarr, I'm not gonna do anything to you. As long as you don't tell anyone else! I've only just found out myself" he rolled his eyes and exhaled noticeably making her giggle again.

Her tone became serious though "I'm on the run from Cyclonia, Radarr. Can I rely on you to keep my secret?"

The little fuzz ball stared at her wide eyed and contemplative.  
The desperation in her voice must have reached her eyes, because his eyes seemed to widen more so and his ears drooped slightly, but he nodded all the same. Blinx smiled and took and hold of him, putting him on her shoulder. He curled himself around her neck like a boa.

"Did you come to check up on me?"  
he nodded to her happily  
"Did Aerrow send you?"  
he shook his head hurriedly, but chirped happily as she scratched his head again.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is just a little inbetween chapter before the adventure starts getting interesting for the Storm Hawks**

**I'd also like to thank CaraTheWitch for informing me of the error that occured when this was first posted.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 27

"Ahh, Storm Hawks. It's been a while. I see you have a new addition" The blonde haired, blue eyed pomp called Harrier said as his gazed raked over her.  
He smiled, attempting to seem flirtatious, but only succeeded in making her sick to her stomach.  
He moved toward her, circling her.

Finn, who had been beside her, was pushed away by the other, taller man. He growled in annoyance and even more so when Harrier twirled a lock of Blinx' hair around his finger.

"I don't really appreciate being touched by slime-balls" she stated, swatting his hand away  
"I'm not a slime-ball" he muttered before walking back to his squadron.

She turned to Aerrow. "Care to tell me what we're doing here?"

"We're just here on a social call. Terra Rex is having a ball. They're trying keeps spirits high I guess, although I think it gives Cyclonia a chance to cause trouble. Storm Hawks!"  
the others directed their attention to their leader  
"Tonight may be a night of celebration, but there'll be important people here, as well as squadrons from all over the Atmos. Which means this is no time to take a break. Enjoy the party, but keep alert. I have a feeling Cyclonia will take any chance it can get"

Aerrow turned away and walked back to his ride, Finn, Junko and Piper following him.

Stork slumped his shoulders "I hate parties"  
Blinx let a hand fall on one of his shoulders "Me too Stork. Me too"

She moved over to Piper and got on behind her, rolling her eyes at the girls excitement for that night.

Apparently, they had to look at least a little formal for the event. So the boys each bought a tux, or at least a shirt, jacket and pants that held a sort of formality to it.  
The girls, on the other hand, had to dress. So Piper and Blinx had gone shopping for a few hours, much to Blinx' displeasure. But they returned with an outfit each in the end.  
Blinx had to convince Aerrow to let her wear formal pants and shirt like the boys as she refused to wear a dress.  
She even bought a waist coat and tie for the occasion.

Blinx had a fit when she saw the boys that night.  
Almost on the floor in hysterics at the discomfort that adorned their faces. Even Radarr was in a little jacket and tie, pulling and biting at its seams.

"Where's Piper? We're gonna be late"  
Blinx moved forward to Aerrow, pulling at his collar and peering down his shirt  
"Why are you wearing your armour underneath? That's just gonna make it even more uncomfortable"  
"How did you pick up on that?"  
Blinx pursed her lips and raised a brow as if to state 'You really have to ask that'.

"You're wearing your armour underneath?! I'm not and I'm still uncomfortable! I can hardly breathe!" Finn half shouted in their direction.

Blinx moved over to him "Jacket off, arms out"  
he stared at her odd but complied.

She moved around behind him and pulled at the material, noting that it was far too tight across his shoulders.  
"Move your arms above your head"  
this proved that the shirt itself was too small all round.

"Your shirts way too small. What are you? Size sixteen?" she teased.  
He twitched and glared at the wall.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you like buddy" Junko offered, but Blinx shook her head  
"That won't be necessary. I always get things a size or two bigger, I may have a shirt he can use"  
The other boys started to snicker.

"Laugh all you want boys, at least he'll be more comfortable than you lot" she threw over her shoulder as she pulled Finn to her room

"Later suckers!" Finn shot

It was silent for a moment between the rest of them...until Radarr screamed and threw himself to the floor, trying to pull the jacket up over his head.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

So far, the night was going as well as it possibly could. So far there had been no Cyclonian attack, but Blinx couldn't say she wasn't being attacked.  
Harrier had been following her all night, annoying her to no end.

The Absolute Zeros, the Blizzarian Squad, also made an appearance that night and the Storm Hawks couldn't help but laugh at the appearance of the other boys as they looked eerily similar to Radarr.

Digger had been protecting her from Harrier for a good part of the night, as had Finn, who obviously disliked Harrier more than he disliked Blinx.  
But at the moment she was on her own wandering around the ballroom trying to find an exit so she could breathe easy.

The ballroom was packed with so many people it was almost impossible to move, but somehow couples were managing to Waltz in the centre of the large room.

Blinx finally found a door to the balcony and stepped out hurriedly, moving to the rail and gripping the stone tightly.

"You okay?" Aerrow made an appearance at her side and she exhaled heavily "Yeah. Just escaping from Harrier"  
Aerrow leaned on the rail next to her, like he had when they first met

"Yeah, he can be a little overbearing-"  
_'A little?!'_ Blinx looked at him gobsmacked  
"-He's also on his way over here" Aerrow said.  
Blinx ran into the crowded room and wrapped herself in one of the long curtains.

"Aerrow! Have you seen that little friend of yours, uhh...Minx, Sphinx..."  
"Blinx" Aerrow corrected Harrier "And no I haven't seen her"

Harrier left the balcony and Blinx didn't return outside.

Aerrow chuckled to himself and turned to face the moon and gardens laid out underneath.  
He thought back to the events that had happened days ago on Atmosia.  
He regretted his reaction towards Blinx on the Condor after the fires.  
She had, after all, saved someone's life, was that really worthy of a reprimanding? He couldn't understand why he'd reacted they way he did.

A shadow passing through the gardens caught his attention.  
He watched carefully at the spot and observed the rest of the space below him to try and see anything else.

There was another movement close by and his scenes peaked.  
His hands traced the stone of the rail as he moved along the balcony.  
There was a noise this time as something, well a number of something's, fell out from behind a hedge onto the path under the moonlight.

_'Talons!'_

He looked into the ballroom and saw Junko not too far away.  
He quickly ran toward his friend skidding to a halt in front of the Wallop "Junko! Talons!" he exclaimed loudly.

The guests that were surrounding them fell into panic and quickly alerted others who hadn't heard. Piper and Finn appeared next to him.

"Piper, help the guests to safety. Finn, find Stork and Blinx. Junko and I'll hold them off with the others" Aerrow told them.

"Don't expect me to find Blinx any time soon. She always runs off when Talons come around" Finn said.  
Aerrow rolled his eyes  
"Well just try" he told Finn as he ran off with Junko.

Finn huffed and moved with the crowd exiting the room. But the crowd stopped suddenly and started to move back into the room

"People, people. Fear not. There's no need to panic...much"

The gleaming red eyes and evil smirk meant only one thing. The Dark Ace.  
And with him, Ravess, Snipe and the Raptors.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Blinx was hiding behind someone in the crowd, Radarr curled around her shoulders being her look out.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her further into the crowd, she recognised Storks pointed green ears and saw Finn a little further off.  
"Good eyes Stork" Finn commented, and they made their way carefully and quickly to the balcony.

"What are we doing?!" Blinx quietly shouted as Finn climbed to stand on the stone  
"We have to get out of here and to Aerrow and Junko. They're down there fighting of Talons-"  
He pointed down into the gardens where, indeed, Aerrow and Junko were engaged in a battle against some Talons along with a few other guests who could fight "-and we need to get down there to tell them what's goin' on up here"

_'Those Talons down there are the distraction, of course!'_ Blinx thought to herself as Finn jumped off the rail down onto the path below.

Stork gave a small "Eep" at the sight of the drop.  
But Blinx got an idea.

"Radarr, I'm gonna need some sort of disguise. Do you think you can find me something?" Radarr chirped, saluted and took off back into the ballroom "Stork, you can stay out here, jump down there or do whatever, just look after yourself"  
"What are you gonna do?!" Stork's panic was seeping into his voice.  
"Anything" was her simple reply.

Radarr appeared at her feet, dragging a dress cloak "I'm surprised they didn't see you with that" she commented throwing on the cloak over her dress pants and shirt. She removed her tie and waistcoat, shoving it into Stork's chest. She was still astounded Aerrow had allowed her to wear the outfit.

She pulled up the hood and looked back over to Stork who had started to hyperventilate.  
"Try and calm him down" she told Radarr before she stepped into the Ballroom again and hid at the back of the pack.

She caught on quickly to what The Dark Ace was saying

"-kidnapped from Cyclonia, the same day the Storm Hawks rescued your stupid little friends. Any information you may have as to her where abouts, you should tell us now"

"You take ours we'll take yours!" Harrier stated loudly

_'Stupid pompous fool!' _They were the only words she could think of to use to describe the dumb blonde.

One of the Lizard men advanced on Harrier and picked him up by his throat.  
"Besides" Harrier gurgled "As if I'd allow a filthy Cyclonian into my home"

Blinx had heard enough. No matter how much of an idiot Harrier may have been, and no matter how much of a _"filthy Cyclonian"_ she may be, she couldn't allow him or anyone else to be killed.

She threw her hand up and the lizard man was thrown back into his friends behind him.

People flew into panic and ran in every direction.  
Blinx following suit, as to not draw attention to herself.  
She slid on her knees under the only undamaged and unturned table.

The Cyclonians flew into rage and began to attack, the squadrons within the hall also on attack mode.

Blinx watched from under the table, occasionally moving people or things either out of the way or toward the respective Sky knight, she even saw a flash of red hair through the crowd.

She looked up toward the ceiling and an idea formulated in her mind when she saw the ribbon banner.  
She made a fireball in her hand, and then let it fly.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Blinx watched from underneath her table as the banner caught fire.  
Then, using her telekinesis she pulled it off the wall and let the long banner fly around the room like a serpent dragon.

People fell away from each other as it cut though the air between them.

She was enjoying the scene so much that she didn't see Snipe raising his mace to bring it down to the table, but she heard his roar and quickly rolled out from underneath before the wood splintered behind her.

The hood fell from her head as she stared up at him.  
He stopped and stared down at her in return

"Hey, don't I know you?"

He didn't get a chance to think or say more as she flicked her wrist.  
The burning banner curled around his feet and hurled him somewhere far away from her, preferably into a wall.

She moved her hands out in front of her slowly moving them in one direction, the banner following her movements. She threw her fingers forward and the banner threw itself forward, taking out a couple Talons, and she walked away.

She made way to the door, looking to escape when she was pulled back by a deathly grip on her arm.

"That was my brother!"  
Ravess turned her to her and was shocked to see it was Blinx. Or to Ravess, Mistress Angelique.

A wicked grin began to form on Ravess' face "The Master will be pleased to see you again"

Just as Ravess was about to pull Blinx from the Ballroom, she was thrown forward as something struck her back. Someone grabbed Blinx' hand and pulled her away and out to the balcony.

"Stay out here. I'll protect you" Finn said trying to seem brave and failing to be flirtatious.

"Enough with the facade Finn. It's just me" Blinx said removing the hood.

Finn looked at her exasperated "Ah man! I thought it was someone cute! Whatever. Stay here and hide. You obviously can't look after yourself"

Blinx scoffed and rolled her eyes as Finn made his way back inside.

At one point she heard his familiar piercing girly shriek and smirked to herself

_'Karma's a bitch, boy'_

Five minutes later she could see the Talons and Lizard men running away through the gardens and taking off on their rides.

Finn came back a few minutes after with Aerrow.

Aerrow placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied  
"Finn told me that Ravess tried to take you"  
"Yeah, but Finn saved me"

Blinx gagged "I'm never saying that again"

It was too late for it to be taken back though and Finn was smiling like a madman.

"Can you think of any reason as to why Ravess would want to kidnap you?" Aerrow questioned

Blinx faulted and stared at him wide eyes, breathing hard.  
Aerrow picked up quickly on her trepidation "I take it you do know"

Blinx looked away vaguely aware of the stinging sensation behind her eyes

"There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're gonna take it. I was so afraid to tell you, because I wasn't sure what you would think of me afterwards" her voice was fainter than a whisper and so full of fear.

Finn and Aerrow looked at each other in concern.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aerrow, Finn and Blinx were seated in a secluded corner of the Ballroom.

Radarr appeared carrying a tray of drinks as best as he could, but to his relief, Blinx took it from him before anything could happen and he happily took his place on Aerrows shoulder.

Blinx took a sip of her drink before she stared her story.  
"I was born here, in the Atoms. At least that's what I was told. I know for a fact that I didn't grow up here, but I think I was summoned here, by Cyclonis."

Aerrow looked at her seriously "If you were born here why were you sent away in the first place? And why would Cyclonis summon you back?"

"You're asking the wrong questions Aerrow" Blinx told him  
"Cyclonis herself told me I was sent away when I was nine, but for what reason I don't know. It must have been something I wasn't supposed to know, because apparently whoever sent me away had the idea to wipe my memories"

Aerrow nodded and looked to Finn "I think we need to visit Vapos, Domo"

Finn gave a grin "Oh yeah"

* * *

They reached the Terra Vapos a week and a half later. Nothing much had happened between the party incident and now except for a few typical Talon attacks.

And Blinx teaching Radarr to dance, which was quite entertaining itself.

Vapos was an interesting place, although it looked rather derelict rather than _'paved with marble and gold'_ as Piper had told her.

It turned out, as well as being home to the people, it was also inhabited by creatures called Verrocs that had plague the Terra for years.

Stork told her all this with a dark twisted glee that made his eye twitch in excitement.  
Aerrow reassured her that there were no more Verocc attacks and told her the tale about how they, The Storm Hawks, had defeated them.

The most noticeable feature of Vapos was a squarish building with a round turret situated at the back. It sat above the other buildings on a hill with a long path leading straight to the door.  
As soon as they were close enough to the building Finn ran full pelt at the doors and threw them open, yelling at the top of his voice and throwing his arms out dramatically.  
He was greeted with applause and cheering.

Blinx looked to the others for an explanation.

"He's kinda their prophesised hero. They treat him like a god" Piper verified, giggling at strange look that came over Blinx' face.

_'He's their hero? They're doomed...'_

They entered through the doors and their eyes met the site of Finn seated in an outrageously fancy chair with people fawning, fanning and feeding him.

Blinx gagged at the site, as did Stork. The others merely rolled their eyes.

A blind old man, followed by a younger man, appeared from a corner  
"Storm Hawks. It is a pleasure to see you again"

"It's good to see you again your majesty" Aerrow said

The young man beside the King did a double take of Blinx and then whispered into the old man's ear.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The old man gave a loud cry that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Those who had been fawning over Finn immediately dropped what they'd been doing and ran over to where the others stood. They threw themselves down on the floor in front of them, the young man next to the aging King following their example.

The old man moved forward and bowed low.  
"Princess. Many a century has passed since your coming was foretold. Your prophecy has been sung from one generation to the next, but never in my time did I think I would live to see it come true. I am King Agar"

It was at this point the King started to lean too far forward and a few of the younger Vaposian's had to rush to catch him before he made contact with the floor. The old man straightened up best he could and the young associates made sure he stayed upright as he walked forward towards Blinx.

Blinx stared on in confusion at all these people who fell to the floor in front her and the other four Storm Hawks.

She thought that maybe, when the old man began to speak, that he was speaking to Piper.  
(she remembered a story Junko told her about Piper and her twin)

She never imagined, in a million years, that the king would be directing his formal words to her.  
So when he began to advance slowly in her direction, she took at least three steps backwards and, when she bumped into Junko, hid behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa" Finn was now on his feet, regaining the attention of the room and Blinx silently thanked him for it.

"What's all this about? What do you mean "Princess"?" he came to a stop in front of the King "She's just some whack job whose been brought here from another world" he continued.

Stork visibly stiffened and Junko looked down at her in her hiding spot behind him "You're from another world? Cool!"

All Blinx could do was deadpan and let her eye twitch

_'Whack Job?!'_

"We wanna know how to get rid of her" Finn finished.  
"No!" said Agar "You cannot _"get rid"_ of the Princess of Destinies. She will be the one to lead Vapos to its previous glory...along with you of course Domo" he finished quickly.

Another thought occurred to Blinx and she turned to Aerrow

"Wait, you didn't tell the others?"

Stork ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him, presumably back to the Condor.

Even Finn looked a little perturbed by Blinx' statement.

Aerrow turned to her  
"I was hoping to have a quiet discussion with King Agar before anything else was said. We don't even know if there is a way to retrieve your memories or to get you back home"

"But this is my home. I told you I was born here" she returned  
"You may have been born here, but that doesn't mean you belong here" Aerrow stated

"Sound the bells!" the King called suddenly "The princess is finally here! We must celebrate!"

Blinx had a feeling this was all going to be more complicated than once thought.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They feasted that night and no matter how hard he tried, Aerrow couldn't find the time nor the place to bring up the discussion of Blinx with The King. Even if he mentioned anything about Blinx he was told _"Isn't it wonderful? The Princess is here!" _or _"She will bring glory to us all!"_ and then the subject would be changed.

He understood that they were happy she was here, but he couldn't help but feel suspicious.  
They'd acted similar when Finn was fist called Domo, and he'd ended up being fed to the head Verroc. So he couldn't help but wonder what they had up their sleeve for Blinx.

So here he was, sneaking around the palace, trying to find out anything he could.

Blinx was now a part of his team and his team were his family.

He paused at a large door and cracked it open so it hung ajar.  
Pressing his ear to the gap, he listened for any noise before opening the door further to look in.

His eyes widened and a gasp left his lips. He stepped into the room and shut the door.

He made his way over to the mannequin and let his fingers run over the material it wore, his actions reflected in the various mirrors that stood in the room.  
He walked over to the small desk that was situated a small way away and lifted one of the many flowers that littered the table, noticing that some had been used on the outfit while others hadn't.

The handle on the door clicked and in an instant, Aerrow had barrel rolled his way behind a divider situated in the corner of the room. He listened intently.

Three women entered the room. One talking loudly and excitedly to the other two.

"I still can't believe I was chosen to work on The Princess' gown. I mean, I have a shop and all, but I didn't think I was that good that I would be chosen"

One of the other two scoffed and rolled her eyes as the other replied exasperatedly "The three of us were chosen, not just you. But we have to concentrate now. We've only been at this for a few hours, but so far we've made fantastic progress. It's already starting to look like something. The King has already begun preparations and hopes to have everything done with before the week is out!"

"Do you think we'll be able to go?" the first one asked

"Of course we will!" said the third one, the oldest of the three "We have to make sure nothing happens to the dress or the young lady wearing it!"

"Can my family come? They love things like this"

"It's a public affair! Everyone on Vapos will be going, young and old!" the second said, her patience wearing thin "Now can we please concentrate on the dress! We still have a ways to go before The Princess can wear it"

Aerrow remained hidden for another hour or so before the women left again and he snuck out.

He headed straight to the Condor, intent on seeing Piper and Stork before speaking to Blinx and Finn and confronting King Agar.

He all but sprinted onto The Bridge and was quite happy to see that Stork and Piper were already there "Where's Blinx and Finn?"

"Finn's still at The Palace and Blinx is in her room" Piper told him "Aerrow, What's up? Did you run here?"

"We may have a problem" Aerrow told her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Blinx had taken to meditating to try and control her emotions.  
Radarr was with her, emulating her cross legged position, but was seated on her head.

Milky Chance reverberated through her eardrums as it played through the radio, its cool sounds and beat relaxing her tense muscles.

She allowed herself to float off the ground and sit comfortably in the air.

After what had happened earlier that day at the palace she was determined never to show her face again. If they were wanting some Princess that wore dresses and spoke in "Thee's and Thou's" they were looking at the wrong person!

She rose higher in the air, her swelling fear and anger making her do so. She realised a while ago that her emotions weren't directly responsible for controlling her powers, but it did help some if she was in control of them.

Who were these people? To call her Princess!

Radarr whined emotively as he was crushed into the ceiling.  
This broke her concentration and she dropped to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Radarr whined again as his already throbbing back made contact with the floor.  
He really needed a holiday, away from these damn kids!

"Sorry Radarr"

Blinx picked him up and pet his head comfortingly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Blinx. We're holding a meeting on The Bridge" Aerrow called through the door "It's imperative you be there"

She opened the door to the worried looking red head "What's the deal?"

Aerrow was confused by her lingo but noted that she didn't sound accusing or angry.

"We'll discuss it when I get back with Finn from the Palace. I'll only be five minutes max. Until then, get to The Bridge and don't leave the Condor" he looked at his Co-Pilot in her arms "You can keep Radarr with you" he finished as a side note

He stepped aside allowing her to step out of her room and into the hall with him.

"Whatever you do, do not leave the Condor!"

Blinx and Radarr watched curiously as he ran down the hall to The Hanger.

She looked down at the rabbit creature she held and he to her.

"I wonder what that's all about?"

Radarr chirped and shrugged.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for not updating this in a while. It's still in writing so is won't be updated daily or weekly and is nowhere near finished.**  
**There's also the probability of a sequel in the future.**

**R**

* * *

"What?!"  
The unanimous scream echoed through the halls of the Condor.  
Radarr whined and Aerrow and Stork both covered their ringing ears.

"It is my belief that the king is organising a wedding. Your wedding" Aerrow repeated himself.

Finn looked at him, revolted  
"As if I would even consider asking her out! They want me to marry her?!"

Blinx was offended by that  
"What's wrong with me?!" she asked in deadly soft tones. Finn looked at her wide eyed, afraid by her quick mood change

"Nothing" he squeaked.

Blinx turned back to Aerrow, a glare settling on her features.  
"I think I'll go have a chat with King Agar"

She removed herself from her seat, ignoring the protests of the others in the room and exited, making her way to The Hanger and out onto the cobblestone streets.  
As she made her way through the Town people would stop what they were doing and stare, if they weren't staring they were cheering and shouting praise. A little girl even approached and handed her a flower.  
It was a rather common, movie cliché gesture, but it was pleasant all the same. It was probably the only part of her whole walk that didn't make her feel sick.

Blinx threw open the doors to the palace with all the strength she could muster. She was obviously angrier than she thought because the doors flew open with such force that they banged loudly on the walls behind them, the sound echoing through the now silent halls.  
The Kings associate whispered into the old man's ear.

"Ahh, Princess. Is there something I can help you with?" Agar called to her from his throne.

She started down the red carpet to the throne.

"Is it true? Are Finn and I to be married?" she shouted irritably.

Agar stared at her with his blind eyes...as did everyone else in the room. She stopped in front of the throne as he began to stand.

"I think you and I need to have a chat" she stated.

"I believe we do" Agar agreed as he shooed away the young man next to him.  
Others around them followed suit until it was just Blinx and The King in the room.

"I don't know how you found out, but it is nothing to be concerning yourself about." He told her

"As if it's not!" she threw back "And how do you think I found out"  
She felt like a know it all at this point.  
He muttered something along the lines of _'I should have known' _

"I think you should follow me" Agar told her as he set off down a hidden hallway, located behind the throne.

She followed at a distance, it wasn't because she was scared or anything it more because she was admiring the mosaic like paintings that adorned the walls.

The decor was obviously old, very old.  
Here and there it was flaking off the walls or had been worn and washed away by the elements that had dripped in through the ceiling. There were even a few holes in the ceiling which had caused fading as well.  
At first glance, you would think that the images weren't connected, that they were just pretty pictures drawn up for decoration, but as she walked further down the hall, Blinx could see a story beginning to unfold.

There were a number of pictures depicting the floating island they now traversed, pictures of how it looked before some attack and how the skies darkened after it.  
Then there was a picture of a crash near the mountain and suddenly some blonde person appeared in the next few hundred pictures or so.

_'That's obviously Finn'_ she thought to herself, having heard the story a few times since they'd gotten here.

The next part of the wall looked newer than the previous, like it'd been painted over.  
She could see some remnants of the older paintwork under the now terrified face of Finn.

_'Most definitely him with that look'_

"We call this place La salle des Prophéties. It is where Le Livre des Prophéties resides and the basis of our culture began" the blind King told her as he guided himself down the Hall, his hand sliding along the wall.  
This had obviously been done before and for a while as there was a long line of fading along the middle of the wall.  
Blinx didn't like the look of the images that were starting to appear and so decided that it would be better to look at the floor...which was paved in gold.

Really though, she should've kept looking up, then she may of had an idea of the fate that awaited her.

"We're almost there" The King said ahead of her.  
There must've been a notch or something on the wall that indicated so, because she couldn't see an end to the tunnel.

* * *

**Translated by Google Translate...so don't trust it...**

_**La salle des Prophéties - **The Hall of Prophesies _

_**Le Livre des Prophéties - **The Book of Prophesies _


End file.
